<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Womanizer by dark_as_a_tomb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879876">Womanizer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_a_tomb/pseuds/dark_as_a_tomb'>dark_as_a_tomb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Compulsion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Spencer Reid, Alpha presenting Derek Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Derek Morgan, Bottom Spencer Reid, Case Fic, Daddy Kink, Jealous Derek Morgan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Derek Morgan, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Derek Morgan, References to Be More Chill, Top Derek Morgan, Top Spencer Reid, Womanizer Derek, its a secret - Freeform, mentions of mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_a_tomb/pseuds/dark_as_a_tomb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>SSA Derek Morgan was a prideful, stubborn, aggressive and oftentimes arrogant member of the BAU. He was the muscle of their team, a 6"1 brick wall who kicks in doors and intimidates suspects in the interrogation room. He was fairly open about his sex life, going out and picking up girls at bars, omega, alpha, and beta; he didn't seem to have a preference. No one thought anything of it. </p>
<p>Until Spencer drops by his apartment to pick up some files and discovers something he didn't expect.</p>
<p>"You're an omega?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Compulsion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>470</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think that Rossi is ‘Fly Me to the Moon’ – definitely Sinatra,” Emily said, sipping her martini. After a long hard case, the team liked to unwind with drinks at O’Keefes. They all gathered around a tall, round table, sans Hotch, who had to be home to watch Jack. Garcia requested that they play a fun game and assign a song to each team member.</p><p> </p><p>Rossi nodded, nodding his head gratefully. “Wonderful choice, Prentiss,” he praised, clinking his beer with her glass.</p><p> </p><p>“Reid is ‘Burning Love’ by The King,” JJ laughed softly, sipping her wine.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer chuckled softly, his smile blinding in a way that made his nose scrunch and eyes crinkle. “I’m okay with that,” he hummed, taking a drink from his light beer.  "Derek's definitely ‘Womanizer’ by Britney Spears."</p><p> </p><p>"What, why?" Derek gasped in faux offense from his spot next to Spencer. He glanced over at Spencer, trying not to stare at the kid’s sharp cheekbones or pink lips for too long. The way the lights of the bar cast shadows across Spencer's cheekbones, across his cheeks from his eyelashes, made Derek's heart literally skip a beat. When Spencer caught his gaze, Derek sent him a wink that made the pale boy blush.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, that or ‘Oops I did it’ again, but definitely Britney Spears!” Garcia exclaimed, already a little tipsy from her three martinis.</p><p> </p><p>Derek groaned. "Why!" He called out, but the smile on his face gave away that he wasn’t really upset by the labelling.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always talking about a different girl. You’re probably going to go home with someone else tonight and ditch us,” JJ giggled softly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek rolled his eyes and finished off his beer. “I’m done with this ridicule. I’m going to get another beer,” he declared and made his way towards the bar. After ordering another round, he set his sights on his team. They were all still laughing together, clinking glasses and talking animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>Emily's black hair brushed against her shoulders, her big brown eyes blinking over at JJ. Her eyelashes fluttered and the red lipstick on her lips was emphasized when she smiled. JJ took a sip of her white wine, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. Her big blue Disney-princess eyes flicked around the table, taking in everyone's movements. Rossi nursed his whiskey, dressed impeccably as always - his beard perfectly trimmed and hair combed. Garcia was flamboyantly bouncing from person to person, kissing and touching and drinking her martini. Her pink lipstick shone in the light.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was Spencer. The dorky, tall, skinny, pipe-cleaner. He looked like snow. He wore his lavender button-up, plaid tie, sweater vest and khakis. He's the only guy Derek knows who would wear a sweater vest to a bar. His messenger bag was casually slung over the back of his chair, his nimble fingers holding onto a bottle. Derek swallowed, his eyes trained on Spencer's hands. They were gorgeous - his fingers long and skinny, his veins protruding when he typed on the computer or placed his hand delicately under his chin when they were at the round table. Spencer's Adam's Apple bobbed as he swallowed a drink. Derek almost let a whimper slip out of his throat, feeling a hot flash run through his body. Spencer ran his hand through his floppy, boy-band curly hair. Derek wanted to do that - to feel those silky strands between his fingers, to feel his coworkers head on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Derek saw Spencer’s lips moving and then the rest of the team laughed. He probably said something witty in that rapid-fire way he does, that blinding smile on his face that would make the sun run and hide. He proudly puffed out his chest, like he always does after he says something that gets a good reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Typical alpha behavior – doing things just to get a reaction, whether that be good or bad. They just want to have power. Derek sighed, looking away. Feelings were stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Thank God Spencer doesn’t smell like anything; he is religious about taking his suppressants. It’s not that Spencer doesn’t like being an alpha; he just finds it as a nuisance. Instincts and bullshit emotions just got in the way of his work. It was more annoying than anything. But one time they were on a case and Spencer forgot his suppressants. He smelled like sugar and linen and vanilla. It almost triggered Derek early, but a few quick jerks in the shower and some fingers were all he needed to starve it off.</p><p> </p><p>But, of course, there were only other alphas and betas on the team. Hotch, Rossi, and Emily were all alphas, so they were unaffected by Spencer’s scent. They all took suppressants because they never knew who they could run into and how they would react to alphas. They deal with traumatic instances and people like to be comforted in those circumstances and an alpha’s scent could be a trigger. Not to mention that, statistically, most serial killers are alphas. Mostly due to their high testosterone and uncontrollably aggressive hormones. Unfortunately, most omegas fall victim to an alpha voice at least once in their life. Derek shivered, training his eyes to Spencer's neck. At the junction where his neck met his shoulder - that's where his scent gland would be. God, Derek wanted to get drunk off his scent. Derek remembered Spencer’s scent with every glance at the hazel-eyed doctor and it made his stomach twist in ways he didn't know was possible before.</p><p> </p><p>He had been with many men and women, but none of them made him flash hot and cold at just a glance. No one made him wet just by just typing on the computer. No one made his gut clench just by cocking their hip out. No one made him finger himself for hours at night only to fall asleep dissatisfied because it's not enough because it's not <em>real.</em></p><p> </p><p>Nausea started to stir in his stomach – the way it always did the night before.</p><p> </p><p>Derek grabbed his drink and thanked the bartender before heading back to the table. He didn’t finish the drink, not feeling it anymore. He was starting to sweat under the collar of his v-neck. “I should probably get going. I have a plane to catch in the morning,” he excused himself, grabbing his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, where are you going?” Rossi asked, tilting his head. He was the newest member of the team, so he hasn’t been around for Derek’s quarterly disappearances.</p><p> </p><p>“Hot Chocolate goes to Chicago every three months to visit his momma for a few days,” Garcia sighed dreamily. She winked at Derek. “He’s gorgeous and he cares about Mama Morgan.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, rolling his eyes. He kissed her cheek. “Love you, baby girl. See you guys in a few days.” After the goodbyes, Derek stepped out in the cool air and took a deep breath. It did wonders for his nerves and the ache in his muscles. Now he just had to get through the next few days.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Spencer typed away at his desk, humming softly to himself. He had a little bit of a headache from the night before, but he didn’t drink as much as some of the other team members. If Garcia’s groaning when Spencer greeted her this morning was anything to go by.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, kid,” Rossi called out. He walked over to Spencer and leaned against the divider.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up?” Spencer asked, closing the book that was open on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>Rossi raised his eyebrows. “The Laura Hillman files – do you have them? I want to look over them again to see if there’s anything we might’ve missed.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer frowned, leaning back. “No, I don’t have them. Derek does. I can go run by his apartment. He’s out of town and I know where the key is.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a lifesaver. Thank you. That case has been bugging me,” Rossi clapped him on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem – I know what it’s like to feel the itch to read through something and look for holes. I can head over now,” Spencer hummed, gathering his messenger bag and jacket. “I can grab some coffee on the way back – do you want anything?”</p><p> </p><p>Rossi chuckled, shaking his head. “The files will be good. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer hummed and heading out of the building. He played with the ends of his shaggy hair while he waited for a cab. He needed to get a haircut soon. The last time he got a haircut Derek made fun of him, but it made him all tingly and the poor Doctor wouldn't mind that feeling again. He gave the cabbie Derek’s address and sat back to enjoy the scenery while he drove. The drive from Virginia to the city was always gorgeous – especially in fall.</p><p> </p><p>The leaves were just turning in October, the air not quite cold enough for a coat, but perfect for a denim jacket. That’s the trouble of being on the border of the southern states and northern states – the weather was unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>Derek’s apartment was small, in an understated building. He didn’t need a lot of space – always off on cases and one place or another. All their apartments were basically just 500 square feet where they keep their clothes and occasionally bathe. Their real home was the office.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer hummed to himself as he climbed the stairs to the third floor and entered the hallway. The carpeting was a rich maroon, the colors dark and masculine. There were pictures hanging on the walls in between each of the doors – just basic hotel paintings of still-life fauna that probably didn’t exist. A musk, smoky smell clung to walls and carpeting. </p><p> </p><p>Spencer stopped in front of Derek’s door, humming an Elvis song under his breath. He searched through the tacky wreath that was hanging on the door until he came up with a spare key. It was hidden behind the terrible big red bow. He unlocked the apartment and opened the door. His humming stopping when he heard movement - a shuffling in the back part of his apartment. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his gun, poising it at the floor and ready to shoot if someone was intruding in the apartment. He checked the entire living room, but there was nothing. No one behind the door, or under the counter, or behind the couch, or hiding in the pantry (but there was some jello in the fridge - oops). The movement stopped. The living room was untouched, the couch and coffee table still littered with the normal files and books. The television was off. <em>I'm probably just hearing things,</em> he thought.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer crinkled his nose. The entire apartment wreaked of omega, the smell a delicious mix of caramel and coffee. It made Spencer’s blood pump, his heart racing. The smell was arousing. Spencer took a deep breath, shaking his head. He felt his gut twist and blood start pumping. His heartbeat lowered to his groin and his cock started to fill out and - <em>God, he needed to get out of there soon!  Get the files, get out,</em> he repeated in his head like a mantra.</p><p> </p><p><em>Derek probably took an omega who was too close to her heat home last night,</em> Spencer thought.<em> He probably met her on his way home from the bar.</em> Spencer didn’t normally have alphan instincts – he didn’t feel the need for them. But the smell was affecting him. He had never had a rut before and - <em>oh God, is that what this is? The sticky, gross, burning loins, need to <span class="u">mate</span>.</em> But alas, he had been around omegas who were close to heat before, so he could survive.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Get the files. Get out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spencer started sifting through the files in the living room, moving quickly. He read over each one until he found Laura Hillman. He was able to gather all the files and shove them in his bag before he heard movement again.</p><p> </p><p>The smell was choking him, but if someone was in Derek’s apartment, he had to do something. He couldn't steal Derek's files, steal Derek's jello,<em> and</em> not defend his apartment. That would make him a bad friend. He drew his gun again, stalking silently towards the hallway. He heard footsteps; they were coming closer. Spencer paused by the entrance of the hallway, hiding along the wall out of sight. He waited, listening as the footsteps fell closer. They were moving slowly. Spencer narrowed his eyes, turning the corner quickly with his gun eye-level.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped nearly 5 feet in the air in surprise when he came face-to-face with another gun, this one being held by none other than Derek.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Spencer! What the hell?” Derek gasped, placing his hand over his heart. “I thought someone broke in.” He lowered his gun, sighing in relief. He was shirtless. Spencer tried not to stare at his dark, sweat-glistening skin. Or his wash-board abs. Or his firm pecs. Or his bulging arms. Or his cheekbones and stubble and eyes and - <em>fuck.</em></p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Chicago?" Spencer stuttered out, holstering his gun. He needed his brain to work.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in my apartment,” Derek shot back, incredulous. He placed his gun on the dining room table with a thump.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer took deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart. “Rossi wanted the Laura Hillman files and I knew you had them. And I know where your spare key is, and I also wanted to grab some more coffee, but you had an omega in here and I'm ---" he swallowed, stopping in the middle of his train of thought. "I t-t-thought – you’re supposed to be gone,” Spencer stuttered out. The smell was surrounding him, making his head sluggish and limbs feel heavy with need. He was breathing heavy, each inhale dragging another lug of the delicious smell into his throat and making him choke on it.</p><p> </p><p>He took in Derek’s appearance, his dilated pupils and slick skin. He was breathing heavy, either from the fear of a break-in, or something else. He smelled so strong of omega and being so close to him made Spencer feel all hot and sweaty. The air smelled like coffee and caramel and something smoky and musky and tinged with sex and -  <em>Wait</em>-</p><p> </p><p>“<em>You’re</em> an omega?” Spencer gasped, placing his head over his nose to try to reduce the smell. He needed to concentrate and he <em>definitely</em> didn't need his co-worker to see his boner that was given to him by his co-worker.. It didn’t really matter that Derek's secondary gender was omega, but it was a surprise. Spencer always assumed Derek was a beta because he never smelled like an alpha. But he could’ve bee taking suppressants like the other alphas on the team.</p><p> </p><p>Derek was a prideful, stubborn, aggressive and oftentimes arrogant member of the BAU. He was the muscle of their team, a 6"1’ brick wall who kicks in doors and intimidates suspects in the interrogation room. He was fairly open about his sex life, going out and picking up girls at bars, omega, alpha, and beta; he didn't seem to have a preference. No one thought anything of it. No one thought that he could possibly be an omega.</p><p> </p><p>He broke every omega stereotype; he was strong, a natural leader, aggressive, temperamental. He was a token alpha; but he had never identified his secondary gender to anyone on the team as far as Spencer knew. Fuck toxic masculinity.</p><p> </p><p>Before Spencer could really process anything that was happening, he was being shoved against the wall of the hallway. Spencer gasped, meeting Derek’s dark eyes. The tall man growled, looking absolutely feral. He had a tight grip on Spencer’s biceps, holding him against the wall. “You can’t tell <em>anyone</em>,” Derek growled, voice low and threatening. His wide, warm palms pressed into Spencer's skin and Spencer could feel every nook and cranny on his body. His thigh was pressed into Spencer's cock, which was quickly and dangerously filling out. </p><p> </p><p>Spencer shook his head, eyes wide. He almost let a moan slip loose, keening and leaning his head back.  “I-I won’t. There’s no…no reason. I-It doesn’t matter. Just…Just surprised,” he choked out. He tried to ignore how close Derek was. How, if he leaned forward just enough, he could scent his delicious smell and get drunk off of it.</p><p> </p><p>Derek eyed him, his eyes wide and pupils blown. His hot breath dusted across Spencer's lips. Beads of sweat collected on his brow. Spencer breathed heavily, their chests heaving together. Spencer reached his hands up, gripping the back of Derek's firm biceps. He tilted his head, ghosting his lips over Derek's. One more press and there bodies would puzzle together and their lips would slide over each other and - and maybe Derek would get wet and Spencer could - </p><p> </p><p>Derek finally released him, gasping softly. He leaned against the opposite wall, eyes closing. A small whimper left his lips and Spencer’s eyes widened. He watched Derek closely, his furrowed brows and frown and tight lips. Another wave of his heat must have hit – <em>fuck, Derek’s in heat</em>. That’s a sentence Spencer never thought he’d have to string together. But it is a delicious thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you leave please?” Derek murmured, breathing heavy. “I think…you’re making it worse.”</p><p> </p><p>That thought made Spencer’s pants tighten a bit. “O-oh, okay,” he nodded, but made no sign that he was going to move. Derek opened his eyes and he almost looked pained. Spencer felt a twinge of sympathy. This was the man at his most vulnerable and there was nothing Spencer could do. That on top of the fear of Spencer finding out his true identity – the poor guy must be so keyed up. </p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded shakily and practically fled from the apartment. He heard the lock switch on behind him before he was heading out in the cool air and taking a deep breath. Maybe he’ll walk back to the office to clear his head.</p><p> </p><p>Only when he got back to Quantico, he realized he forgot his coffee.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek returns a few days later, which happened to land on Spencer’s birthday. The poor boy never wanted to make much a fuss, but the team insisted on throwing him a party every year at Emily’s place. The smile on his lips every single year betrayed his disapproval – he loved attention; he just didn’t like asking for or expecting it.</p><p> </p><p>Plus Garcia will take any excuse to get plastered.</p><p> </p><p>After hours, they all gathered at Emily’s house. Spencer was already on his second beer by the time Derek got there – he needed to get drunk. He didn’t normally poison his body with alcohol because he liked to be alert, but the last couple of days had been a mind-fuck. First, finding out Derek was an omega; then they were consulting on a hard case dealing with a sadistic psychopath.</p><p> </p><p>He was surprised Derek even showed up at all. The man had been cold to him all day; either ignoring whatever he said or snapping at him. When Spencer asked how he was, he got ignored, and when he asked again, he got ignored, and when he asked again, he got snapped at. So when Derek walked through the door of his birthday party, his leather jacket tight around his biceps, Spencer swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>The alcohol made him reckless and after one and a half drinks, he was in the perfect spot for a confrontation. The way Derek had been treating him was inexcusable – sure, Spencer broke into his house and found out a very personal secret of his that Derek had hidden successfully for over 7 years but fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>After greetings, Derek made his way to the kitchen to get a drink. Spencer had an opening. He slid into the kitchen and sidled up to Derek. “I’m surprised you came,” Spencer hummed, grabbing another bottle of beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Derek asked shortly, avoiding Spencer’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer narrowed his eyes. “Because you can’t even look at me. And you were mean to me all day. Well, meaner than usual.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not normally mean to you,” Derek shot back, finally meeting Spencer’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer shrugged. “I don’t care,” he said, taking a swig of his beer. At Derek’s questioning look, he continued. “About your secret. People shouldn’t be defined by their biology, but what they do with their talents. You’re one the strongest and most powerful men I know. You being an omega doesn’t change that. I don’t care.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek stared at him, checking his eyes for any sign of a lie. Of course, he didn’t find any. Spencer never said anything he didn’t completely mean. Finally, a little smile twitched onto Derek’s lips and Spencer realized just how full they were. “Thank you,” he whispered truthfully, nodding the slightest bit. His eyes turned warm.</p><p> </p><p>“You look surprised,” Spencer murmured. He realized how close they were, how he could feel Derek’s body heat through his shirt. He didn’t smell anymore, he was back on suppressants, but the memory of Derek’s heat lingered in the back of his mind. He had smelled mouth-wateringly good, his chiseled abs glistening with sweat and his throat panting with the exertion. Spencer’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed.</p><p> </p><p>Derek eyed him, his small smile dropping. He met Spencer’s hazel eyes, examining the green and blue swimming in his irises. Spencer was gorgeous, his cheeks flushed slightly by the alcohol and lips bitten red from when he was probably worrying about confronting Derek. His lips were plush and so, so close.</p><p> </p><p>“No one’s ever told me that before,” Derek was able to make out as he got his bearings. It was just the aftermath of his heat; he would probably be attracted to anything that moves. And Spencer was probably just showing interest because he was buzzed and he now knew Derek was omega. No, that’s not like Spencer – Spencer doesn’t care about secondary gender. In fact, Derek’s never seen him with anyone other than a beta, Maeve. “Have you ever been with an omega?” he found himself asking before his mouth could filter his brain thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer swallowed, blinking a few times in surprise. “N-no,” he shook his head. “Just…just alphas and betas.”</p><p> </p><p>Now that was surprise. “You’ve been with other alphas?” Derek raised his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer licked his lips, glancing around to make sure no one else was in the room before nodding. “Y-yeah, a few. I had a boyfriend in college. He was…was my mathematics professor,” he whispered secretively.</p><p> </p><p>Derek felt a flicker of jealousy and he narrowed his eyes. “You like older guys?” he asked, reaching his hand out to grab Spencer’s hip possessively. His warmth sent shocks across Spencer’s skin.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer gasped softly. He leaned into Derek’s touch, his large hands holding him steady. “I…I guess…”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you bottom?” Derek asked bluntly, squeezing his hip.</p><p> </p><p>The poor boy’s eyes widened slightly. “That’s highly inappropriate,” he whispered. Derek nodded and started to retreat, but Spencer shook his head. He would spill his guts if that meant keeping Derek that close to him. “I do. Occasionally. With most men, but not…not women, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re bisexual?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded shakily. “And you…?” He trailed off. He knew most omegas were bisexual in order to attract the most potential mates, but he didn’t want to assume. Derek nodded, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. He nosed along Spencer’s cheek, subtly scenting him. Spencer felt his knees go weak. “And do you…y’know?” he trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Bottom?” Derek chuckled, shaking his head. “No, Pretty Boy. I leave that to gorgeous little things like you.”</p><p> </p><p>A small whimper left Spencer’s lips. He felt compelled to press forward, just a little bit more and they would be kissing. Their slick lips would be sliding together, pressing closer. Maybe Derek would press him against the counter, press his thigh into Spencer’s crotch, and –</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys!” Garcia called out, stumbling into the kitchen. Spencer and Derek jumped apart nearly five feet, both their faces staunch and flushed with the realization of what just happened. “I need a drink!” Garcia moved between them, starting to fix herself another drink. She didn’t seem to notice what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you haven’t had enough to drink, babygirl?” Derek chuckled, holding her up.</p><p> </p><p>"We're gonna play Truth or Dare, Hot Chocolate. I'll need a lot more booze," Garcia chuckled, pouring a few tequila shots.</p><p> </p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. "Isn't that a little childish?"</p><p> </p><p>While Spencer practically jumped out of his skin with excitement. "Truth or Dare?? I've never played before! I want to play!" He grinned his award-winning smile and Derek felt himself melt. He'd play Truth or Dare for this boy.</p><p> </p><p>Garcia gave him a pointed look as Spencer stole one of her shots and quickly downed it. He scrunched up his face in distaste, but then bounded off to the living room, where everyone was already gathering in a circle. </p><p> </p><p>Hotch looked about an enthusiastic as Derek felt from his spot on the couch. Rossi opted out, claiming he was "too old" to do anything fun on a dare. The girls seemed overly excited, JJ practically buzzing with it from her spot next to Spencer. </p><p> </p><p>“Who’s up first?” JJ exclaimed, taking a sip of her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed, taking a seat across from Spencer, next to Garcia and Emily. Hotch grumbled, “I’ll bite. Garcia,” he started, piquing the interest of the blonde. “Truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>Garcia chuckled, rolling her eyes. “Dare, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotch paused. “Fine, uh, eat a spoonful of…mustard.”</p><p> </p><p>Garcia groaned, getting up. “Weak sauce, my tall, bearded friend.” She did the dare before sitting back down and setting her gaze on Reid. Spencer bit his bottle lip in anticipation, and Derek felt his heart stutter, his skin growing hot. Spencer just looked so delicious, hanging on every word Garcia said. Derek bets he’d be submissive in bed. “Truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Truth,” Spencer decided almost immediately, probably turned off by the spoonful of mustard.</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve guessed that,” Garcia chuckled. “How old were you when you lost your virginity?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer all but choked on his beer, his face growing red. Derek raised his eyebrows in intrigue. “U-uh, is that appropriate?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a game, doctor, come on,” JJ shoved him gently.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer sighed, wrapping his arms uncomfortably around his waist. Derek almost felt bad for him; he obviously wasn’t comfortable talking about this stuff in front of the group. “Which one?”</p><p> </p><p>Garcia raised her eyebrows, eyes going wide. “Um…both, I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>“17 and 19,” Spencer swallowed down a gulp of beer, flushed with embarrassment. “N-now, uh, JJ, truth or dare?”</p><p> </p><p>“Truth,” JJ hummed, subtly leaning into him. Derek narrowed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer paused, probably not thinking through this far. Derek leaned forward to help him, possessively trying to push JJ away. “Have you ever thought about cheating on your current partner?” Derek whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer frowned, leaning into his warmth. “That’s mean though,” he whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kind of the point,” Derek pointed out and leaned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay; have you ever thought about cheating on your current partner? It’s Derek’s idea though,” Spencer said, fully transparent as if no one saw Derek telling him to ask the question.</p><p> </p><p>JJ frowned, glancing up at Spencer. She took a sip of her alcohol again and closed her eyes. “Yes,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer’s eyes widened, but JJ quickly moved on and asked Derek if he’s ever solicited a prostitute (“no”). Throughout the game, they learned that Hotch’s biggest fear was anything happening to his son, Emily has done a strip-tease before, Spencer’s body count was 3, and the thing Spencer hated the most in this world was this game. Garcia had to lick JJ’s face, Derek had to take his shirt off (which was very distracting to a certain alpha), and JJ was dared to finish Garcia’s drink (straight tequila).</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the night, the buzzed or drunk members of the team called cabs. Hotch and Rossi drove home (Rossi took JJ since she lived close to him), and Derek took Spencer. Derek never drank a lot; he always wanted his wits to be about him. Spencer babbled off random facts about anything that jogged his memory.</p><p> </p><p>When they passed a Volkswagen Beetle, he hummed, “Volkswagen was founded by Adolf Hitler in 1937. The original Volkswagen Beetle was the best selling car for the entire 20<sup>th</sup> century, selling over 20 million cars.”</p><p> </p><p>When they passed a Chili’s, he said, “Chili’s annually sells 60.4 million pounds of fajita meat, a sum that is more than four times the weight of an average U.S. military submarine.”</p><p> </p><p>When they passed a BP gas station, he rattled off, “As of 31 December 2018, BP had operations in nearly 80 countries worldwide, produced around 3.7 million barrels per day of oil equivalent, and had total proven reserves of 19.945 billion barrels of oil equivalent. The company has around 18,700 service stations worldwide.”</p><p> </p><p>In between his facts, he rambled about his day and his desire for a cat, but inability to care for another living thing, and anything under the sun. The thoughts were disjointed, but the closer they got to his apartment, the more put-together they became. He sobered up slowly and by the time they got back to his apartment, he was almost completely in his own mind.</p><p> </p><p>Derek still insisted on walking him up, ignoring all of Spencer’s protests. Spencer had a little trouble getting the key in the lock, pouting when he kept missing. Derek eventually grabbed it from him and unlocked the door by himself. Spencer stomped off, pouting. “Okay, I’m here. I don’t need a babysitter anymore,” he declared, nearly falling over his coffee table on the way to the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed, grabbing him by the wrist and the hip to hold him steady. Spencer gasped softly and fell into his chest. They were almost the small height, but Spencer was skinnier than Derek and he fit in his chest perfectly. He looked up at him, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so clumsy-“ Derek started to say, but he was silenced by Spencer’s lips. They were warm, insistent against Derek’s. When Derek didn’t react, Spencer pulled back, worried that he had crossed a boundary. Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer’s slim waist and kissed him hungrily. He backed the younger man up against the wall of the hallway, pinning his arms above his head.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer gasped against his lips, arching off the wall into him. “Derek,” he murmured breathily. He ran his hands over Derek’s back, feeling the muscles of his back, then his arms and his waist. He felt all over, exploring his body. He tore off Derek’s shirt and admired his toned chest and abs. Derek did the same, running his hands over Spencer’s legs, hips, ass, back and neck. Spencer gasped, his heart racing.</p><p> </p><p>He could smell the suppressants wearing off on both of them, their smells mingling together. Derek smelled delicious, like coffee. Spencer couldn’t help himself from scenting the man, nuzzling his nose behind Derek’s ear. He bit his skin, leaving a lovebite over his scent gland that had Derek shivering in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Derek undid Spencer’s belt and pants and slid his hands over his ass to palm his skin. “This okay?” he whispered. Spencer nodded breathily. He gasped when Derek’s hand migrated and he felt two warm fingers press against his most sensitive spot. “How about this?” A small whimper left Spencer’s lips and he nodded. “You ever been touched here?” Derek asked, voice gruff.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer writhed against the wall, throwing his head back. Derek never breached, just petted over his entrance to tease him. “U-uh, yeah,” he nodded shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Derek demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nearly laughed. Now was not the time for a jealous episode. “Alphas…and some betas,” he admitted, gasping.</p><p> </p><p>“No omega?” Derek teased, lips quirking up in the corners. He attached his lips to Spencer’s throat, sucking and licking at the column of his neck.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer swallowed. “N-no,” he stuttered out before realizing that Derek might take offense to that. “I mean, not for lack of desire, just lack of opportunity,” he rushed.</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled against his lips. He pressed harder against his entrance, barely breaching the tightness. Spencer whined out with need. “Ever been knotted?” Derek smirked against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer gasped, eyes closing. “N-no…Can’t uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Derek cut him off by pressing the fingers of his other hand against Spencer’s lips. He pressed until Spencer opened his mouth and started to suck on them, twirling his tongue around the digits. “Has your mouth ever bee knotted?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer swallowed around his fingers and nodded quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“God, I bet you look so delicious with your mouth stuffed full of alpha cock,” Derek growled, leaving a possessive bite at the juncture between Spencer’s neck and shoulder. Spencer whined, shivering from the intensity. “You smell gorgeous…Has anyone ever gone down on you?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer felt himself flush all over and he breathed shakily. He nodded and Derek removed his fingers from his mouth. He reached down, starting to move his finger inside of Spencer. Spencer ground down into his touch. “I mean, yeah, I’ve gotten b-blowjobs and stuff and uh-“</p><p> </p><p>“No, no, baby. That’s not what I meant. I meant…here,” Derek said pointedly, voice low. He wiggled his finger and Spencer gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh! No, no one ever…”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you taste delicious,” Derek growled softly, removing his fingers despite Spencer’s low whine. “Let me have a taste?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded immediately, his curls brushing against his ears. “Y-yes, definitely, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Don’t act too excited, Babyboy.” He knelt down and, wow, Spencer never had an omega on their knees for him and it felt amazing. His blood sang and he felt his skin grow even hotter, despite how hot he already was. He felt possessive growl threaten to rip from his throat. He placed his hands on Derek’s shoulders to keep him steady.</p><p> </p><p>Derek helped him step out of his khakis and boxers before hiking one of his legs over his shoulder. Spencer gasped softly, getting his bearings to stay steady. “You know, I don’t know if this is the most effective – ah!” he was cut off by the most intense pleasure, a warm pressure at his core.</p><p> </p><p>He squirmed against the wall, small pleasured noises leaving his lips. Derek smirked against his skin, licking over his entrance a few times before pressing in deeper. The noises that he had the alpha above him making were obscene, had a powerful rush running through his veins. He didn’t have a lot of experience with men; that ship sailed after Carl Buford, but he figured it wasn’t any different than going down on a woman.</p><p> </p><p>But Spencer was so much more responsive than any of the women he’s been with. Spencer had never been touched there like that and he was so much more sensitive. Maybe it was Spencer thing, maybe it was a new thing, maybe it was an alpha thing. Women alpha’s were too dominating to let him go down on him to his own accord, and he’d definitely never been with another alpha man. He avoided men in general, but an alpha. God no. That brings up too many memories.</p><p> </p><p>But Spencer would never hurt him that way. Spencer didn’t react at all when Derek said he doesn’t bottom. Spencer would be okay bottoming for an omega. He was okay with spreading his legs, giving Derek access to his most sensitive spot for the first time. The level of trust in each other was something that Derek didn’t believe to exist in alpha/omega relationships. Spencer wasn’t like other alphas.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m close,” Spencer panted, arching off the wall. He ran his hands over Derek’s scalp, rocking back against his tongue. He groaned, reaching down to work his hand over his prick. Derek growled, swatting away his hands. “I can’t just – oh!” he moaned when Derek took him in hand, working his thumb over the head.</p><p> </p><p>Derek worked over his own cock with his free hand, squeezing the base. Spencer gasped, squirming against the wall. His legs tightened around Derek’s neck and he moaned out as he came. Derek pulled away, dropping Spencer’s leg. He gave himself a few more strokes while Spencer collapsed gently to the floor next to him. He came with a groan, throwing his head back.</p><p> </p><p>They stayed on the floor in the hallway, their breaths and smells mingling. Their heavy breathing levelled out eventually and Spencer leaned against Derek’s side. Derek kissed his head. “Happy birthday, kid,” he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer breathed out a laugh. “I guess that makes up for you not getting me a present.”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I think that was a pretty good present,” Derek admitted with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“You could also stay the night?” Spencer suggested, his voice growing timid at the suggestion.</p><p> </p><p>Derek hesitated, his mind whirling. He really shouldn’t. He was already in love with the kid and Spencer was probably going to regret this in the morning. Derek didn’t want to be there for the moment when Spencer says that he doesn’t want Derek in a relationship type way. But he would do anything, deal with any amount of pain in the morning, if that meant he got to snuggle Spencer to his chest all night.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next couple of months, Spencer and Derek spent a lot of time together. They spent time at home in each other apartments, making out on couches and kitchen counters. There wasn’t a spot in either of their apartments that didn’t smell like sex at one point or another. When they were on cases, more often than not, one of them snuck into the others room so they could fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer, surprisingly, did most of the initiating. He had a high sex drive, which surprised Derek. He figured it was all those years of abstinence that was bottled up. Derek would wake up sometimes to Spencer suckling on his dick, or sometimes just curling up to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>They learned a lot about each other – not just sexually. Sure, they knew what spots each other liked the best, how to drive each other wild, but they also knew each other’s secrets. Derek found out that Spencer was involved with his mathematics professor, Brian Haywood, for 9 months before he moved to Quantico to join the BAU and broke it off. He lost his virginity to that man. The first time he had sex with a woman was with a girl in his graduate class when he was getting his third PhD, then she told everyone about it and used it to bully him mercilessly. Derek learned that Spencer didn’t drive because he was worried about having a schizophrenic break behind the wheel.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer learned that Derek was usually apprehensive of male alphas because of his childhood. He found out that Derek’s dad was also an omega and he taught Derek that omegas could do anything alphas can, even be in law enforcement. Derek took his coffee with two sugar, while Spencer could drink black coffee for days, but preferred as much sugar and creamer as possible. Spencer preferred sleeping on the left side of the bed and was quite the cuddler. Derek couldn’t sleep if he was wearing a shirt, but he would prefer sleeping naked. Of course, he couldn’t when they were staying at a hotel.</p><p> </p><p>They were both religious about taking their suppressants and they each had suppressants at both their apartments. Spencer kept some clothes and books in Derek’s apartment and Derek kept some clothes and notebooks at Spencer’s. They never talked about their arrangement – it just sort of happened.</p><p> </p><p>Derek fell more in love than ever, watching Spencer as he moved around the kitchen effortlessly, or as he read on Derek’s couch, or as he slept in Derek’s bed all curled up. He was perfect.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer found himself unable to take his eyes off the omega. His dark skin, his rippling muscles, his bright smile, his kind eyes. He admired the way he carried himself, the way he broke every stereotype with ease, how smart he was, how strong. He couldn’t stop thinking about him when they were away, his hands all over Spencer’s body, the way he stirred his coffee. He found himself missing the man as soon as he left the room. He didn’t know what to make of it, so he just ignored it most of the time.</p><p> </p><p>He was staring at the coffee pot in the office when he felt a warm hand on his back. Spencer jumped slightly and glanced back at Derek, eyes wide. “Rough night?” Derek chuckled knowingly, leaning against the counter.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer rolled his eyes, pouring himself a fourth cup. Two at home, one made by Derek and one made after Derek left to get dressed, and now two at work. “You could say that,” Spencer hummed, pouring in the three packets of sugar that Derek handed him. He thought back to the night before; they hadn’t gotten to sleep until at least 4 A.M.. Spencer’s ass was still sore.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it looks like we’re gonna have a rougher morning, Pretty Boy,” Derek sighed. “We have to a case. Garcia sent me to retrieve you from a caffeine induced coma.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer perked up slightly, eyes widening. “Good, I need something to do,” he declared cheerfully, decidedly ignoring the comment about his coffee consumption.</p><p> </p><p>Derek rolled his eyes. “I don’t know how you can get so excited over murders.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the murders that excites me; it’s the idea and rush that comes with doing something and being useful,” Spencer explained, shrugging as they made their way to the round table room.</p><p> </p><p>Derek huffed fondly, and they sat side by side.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, so unfortunately, two couples have shown up by dumpsters in downtown Philadelphia. Rodger and Des Saintclare were found in an alley off Main Street last week, and Jeremy and Kevin Ferguson were found in an alley off of 36<sup>th</sup> street yesterday,” Garcia started, flicking through pictures of the crime scenes. Both couples were males, one body stacked on top of the other right outside a dumpster in a back alley. They were all naked. “And that’s not the worst part.”</p><p> </p><p>“Both of the men in these couples are omegas,” Derek pointed out, noticing the bond marks on their necks. The mouths were small and not nearly as brutal as an alpha bite.</p><p> </p><p>Garcia nodded solemnly, trying not to train her gaze on Derek.</p><p> </p><p>“So this could be a hate crime,” Emily sighed, flicking through the file in front of her. “Is there any connection between the victims?”</p><p> </p><p>Garcia shrugged. “Other than the fact that they’re omegan pairs, they aren’t connected in any way. Rodger and Des were homebodies, while Kevin and Jeremy were very social – out every weekend with friends and at clubs.”</p><p> </p><p>“So where were our victims last seen?” Emily asked, flipping a page in the file.</p><p> </p><p>"The Saintclaire's were last seen at Oceanaire, a fancy seafood restaurant downtown Philly, and the Ferguson's were last seen at Fuse, a club also downtown," Garcia hummed sadly, pouting out her lips.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get to Philadelphia to access the crime scene and prevent a new abduction and murder. Wheels up in 30,” Hotch said with finality, closing his file.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>On the plane, Derek and Spencer sat across from each other, the files open on the desk between them. Spencer was nursing his 5<sup>th</sup> cup of coffee and Derek his 3<sup>rd</sup>.</p><p> </p><p>“Contrary to popular belief, omega/omega couples aren’t as rare as one would think,” Spencer pointed out. “Omegas are known for being soft and loving, emotionally intelligent, while alphas aren’t. When most omegas are young and just out of the house, during their college-aged years, they form nests with as many as 10 other omegas. They help each other through heats and form bonds not unsimilar to a mated pair. Sometimes that moves into love and they mate. It’s not as uncommon as alpha/alpha pairs, which is seen as taboo in most civilizations.”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s odd that this unsub is targeting omega/omega mates,” Rossi finished his thought from his seat across the aisle. Spencer nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“It could mean that he’s an alpha who harbors a hatred for omega/omega pairs,” JJ said, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>“Or he’s an omega who was in an omega/omega pair and then got abandoned,” Derek pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“These crime scenes are too organized for a crime of passion,” Spencer disagreed, shaking his head. “They were shot execution style and then perfectly stacked by a dumpster.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they weren’t thrown into the dumpster, so maybe the unsub doesn’t have the physical strength to lift these men. It could be a woman,” Emily said.</p><p> </p><p>“But the unsub is only targeting male omega mates,” Hotch cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe she was in a pair with a male omega who left her for another male omega,” Derek cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“It could’ve been a polyamorous relationship gone wrong as well and that triggered her to start killing,” Spencer said, biting his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“Reid and Morgan; you head to the M.E. when we land. JJ and Prentiss will go to the crime scene. Rossi and I will go to the Philadelphia Police Station and go over their files on the cases,” Hotch delegated, to which everyone nodded.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>“Was there sexual assault? Both men were naked when they were found,” Spencer pointed out, glancing under the sheet covering the body. Spencer and Derek arrived at the medical examiners office and were immediately swept away into the back room. The four bodies of the victims were laid out on metal tables, covered with sheets. Spencer inspected each of them with precision while Derek stood back and watched.</p><p> </p><p>The M.E. shook her head. “No sexual assault, but the victims definitely had sex before they died. It was consensual,” she reported.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this consistent with the other couple?” Spencer asked, to which the M.E. nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“There were remnants of latex on both victims genitalia,” The M.E. pointed out, looking through her files.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer tilted his head. “They used a condom?” At the M.E.’s nod, he turned to Derek. “These two have been mated for 6 years, they were out for a night on the town. What’s the odds that they’d bring a condom with them and then be coherent enough to use it?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded. “They were together for a long time and they didn’t cheat, so it’s possible that they had stopped using condoms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they were trying to get pregnant,” Spencer raised his eyebrows. The M.E. handed Spencer the clipboard and Spencer read through it. “Kevin was already pregnant. His hormone levels are consistent with being 5 weeks along.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why were they using a condom? And they were out a club - why were they drinking?” Derek furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s possible that he didn’t know. 5 weeks is too early for most tests to pick up, you’d have to get a blood test to confirm,” Spencer sighed, his fingers twitching.</p><p> </p><p>“Was one of the omegas from the other couple pregnant?” Derek asked, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>The M.E. nodded. “Going off of the hormone levels in Des Saintclare’s blood, he was about 6 weeks along as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer and Derek exchanged glances. “Maybe Saintclare and his mate were out celebrating. So the unsub had to know that these couples were trying to get pregnant. It's too much of a coincidence that they were both pregnant,” Derek said.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded. “So a healthcare professional? Maybe a nurse? We’ll have Garcia look and see if they went to the same clinic,” he hummed.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Back at the police station, Spencer set up his geographic profile and Derek interviewed Kevin Ferguson’s sister, Melinda. Spencer marked down where the bodies were found, where they lived, where the clubs they went were. He also marked down their clinics and the places they frequented. The only cross between them was the grocery store, which was a big-box Meijer that was frequented by most people in the area.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sat with Melinda in a secluded office as she cried about the loss of her brother. “I understand this is hard for you, but I need to ask you a few questions,” Derek said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Melinda nodded, sniffling. She was a small omega, pale with dark hair and deep brown eyes. She wore glasses on her nose, which was red from blowing. She wore a plain dress, her legs crossed politely.</p><p> </p><p>“You were close with your older brother?” he asked, to which she nodded again.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s my best friend,” she murmured, choked up.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded in understanding. “Did you know Kevin was pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Melinda’s eyes widened in surprise. “I – no. I know they’ve been trying, but…but it’s been years,” she whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. “He was pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long have they been trying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean…ever since they mated. They’ve…Kevin’s miscarried twice,” she told him. “He’s seen all the doctors. They’ve moved all over the state trying to find someone who’d…help. They were looking at surrogates.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek’s eyebrows raised. “Do you know the names of any of the surrogates they were looking at? Or the agency?”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head, sniffling. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s okay, that’s okay,” Derek assured her. “Is there anybody out there that you think would try to harm your brother? Or his mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Melinda shook her head. “No, they were so sweet to everyone. They did rallies and went to festivals. Jeremy was a nurse and Kevin worked at a non-profit. Everyone loved them.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, biting his bottom lip. “Okay, that’s enough for right now. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>He escorted her to the door before sighing and heading back to the conference room where Spencer was working on the geographic profile and the others had gathered for a meeting before heading to the hotel. Spencer was filling everyone in on the M.E.’s reports. Derek sat down next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“The sister said that Kevin and Jeremy were looking at surrogates, so we should have Garcia pull up surrogacy clinics in the area. Maybe a surrogate felt discarded when they got pregnant and didn’t need her anymore,” Derek pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“According to Des Saintclare’s co-worker, him and Rodger were also trying for a long time to have a kid. Maybe they had resorted to surrogacy as well,” Emily said.</p><p> </p><p>There was some typing on the other end of the office phone, where they had Garcia. “There are 3 clinics in the Philadelphia area that offer surrogacy. Kevin and Jeremy were making payments to White Wings, a clinic that specializes in helping omegas get pregnant. But Des and Rodger have no connections.”</p><p> </p><p>Rossi sighed. “So that’s a dead end.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should all head to the hotel. Get a fresh start in the morning,” Hotch said, nodding. Everyone agreed and scattered.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on Derek’s door. Derek was just about to take a shower, his shirt already off. The case was running through his mind, but his blood was singing more thinking about the alpha at his door. He answered and found himself being pushed out of the way by a gangly body.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer was reciting facts to himself, reworking the case in his head aloud. He seemed to be lost in his own world. Derek pouted a little bit – he wanted an easy night. He wanted the night where Spencer would whine to him and kiss him sweetly, needily. He’d pick him up and lay him on the bed and make slow love to him, drawing out their orgasms. But it was one of the nights where Spencer was all in his head, wound up and stressed. He’d need to be tied down, dominated until he couldn’t think about anything else. Derek needed to give it to him hard and fast, and well, he wasn’t complaining.</p><p> </p><p>Derek walked over to Spencer where the alpha was pacing by the bed. “How about we shower?” he requested. “It’ll clear you head.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t – “ Spencer shook his head. “I need – “</p><p> </p><p>“I know what you need. You need to shower with me and then we’ll go to bed,” Derek told him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer pouted, his brows furrowing in the way that made Derek’s heart melt. “Derek – “</p><p> </p><p>“If you didn’t want my help, or me, then why did you come here?” Derek pointed.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought maybe we could work on the case and –“</p><p> </p><p>“No, you didn’t,” Derek cut him off, running his palms down Spencer’s arms. He laced their fingers together and started to lead Spencer to the bathroom. “You came here because I can give you what you need. I can stop that buzzing in your brain, you know it.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer frowned, blinking up at him with wide eyes. He started to soften visibly, lips pouting out and the creases on his forehead started to smooth out. “Okay,” he murmured, letting Derek lead him to the bathroom. Derek undressed him tenderly and then pulled off own his basketball shorts. He turned on the hotel shower, turning it warm, on the hot side.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Derek had finished washing Spencer’s hair and cleaning them both up, the alpha was pliant and loose. Derek had to practically hold him up to dry him off. Exhaustion weighed heavy on his features, but Derek wasn’t done yet.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Babyboy,” Derek murmured softly, picking him up. Derek chuckled, wrapping his arms around Derek’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. He laid his head in Derek’s neck, scenting him softly. The suppressants always wore off at night and it was the best time to smell and rub each other’s scents on each other instinctually. Even though it’ll neutralize when they take their suppressants.</p><p> </p><p>Derek laid Spencer out on the bed and he hummed, spreading out vulnerably. He laid his hands palm-up on either side of his head, his head tilted to submissively show his scent gland, his chest arched up seductively and legs spread. Derek ran his palms down Spencer’s smooth chest, humming appreciatively. He had a smattering of hair on his chest and a light happy trail, but he was over-all smooth. His hair was light enough that it was easily ignored.</p><p> </p><p>Derek travelled across the room to his go-bag and pulled out a set of padded handcuffs. He left the metal handcuffs in his bag. Spencer liked the padded ones on his wrists because they didn’t leave marks, and the metal on his ankles because he could cover the marks and the pain kept him present. But ankle restraints wouldn’t be necessary tonight.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, baby,” Derek said softly as he walked over. Spencer openly presented his wrists, letting Derek cuff them gently. They were so slim and fragile looking in the black padded cuffs. Spencer hummed, dropping his hands above his head. “Turn over,” Derek tapped his hip and helped Spencer turn onto his stomach and then he was guided up on his knees. Spencer laid his head on a pillow, turned to watch Derek behind him, his hands cuffed above his head.</p><p> </p><p>Derek ran his hands over Spencer’s pale back, his hips and thighs. He hummed appreciatively. “You’re so gorgeous,” he growled, petting over the flesh of Spencer’s ass. Spencer quivered, whining softly. “I know, I know what you need. I’ll give it to you.” With that, he brought his hand down. A sharp slap sounding around the room as his palm made contact with Spencer’s flesh. A small moan left Spencer’s mouth and he closed his eyes in bliss. He buried his face in the pillow.</p><p> </p><p>Derek pet over the red mark a few times before landing another blow on the opposite cheek. He worked up a rhythm, alternating between soothing pets and stinging spanks. He never pet the same amount, so that Spencer never knew when another one was coming.</p><p> </p><p>With each bite of flesh, Spencer felt his worries drift away. He felt Derek smacking the stress, the case, the horror, out of his mind. He gasped at each one, occasionally moaning or calling out Derek’s name. His cock was so hard it was painful, with no way to touch it. His ears buzzed, his mind quelled for the time being. The case was far from his brain.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Derek flipped him over, he had no idea how many hits he had endured. His skin was on fire, his heart racing and cock rock-hard. He arched his back, squirming in desperation. He reached for his cock, but Derek grabbed the chain that connected the cuffs and holding them down against the bed. Spencer whined.</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, dipping down to kiss him deeply. “Look at you, Alpha,” he cooed, voice gruff. Spencer gasped against his mouth. “Your gagging for Daddy’s cock, aren’t you?” Spencer whined, scenting Derek’s neck. He nibbled at Derek’s scent gland, licking over the spot. Derek groaned, a shiver running down his spine.</p><p> </p><p>Derek reached down, opening him up quickly. He grabbed a bottle of lube, having to use it to open him up because alphas don’t produce slick. He whined the entire time. It was difficult for Derek to both finger him and make sure he didn’t raise his hands off of the bed. The boy was squirmy, even in his floaty headspace.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was ready, Derek was filling him up completely, holding him down by the hip and hands, brutally fucking into him. Spencer moaned out, biting his bottom lip so hard it became red and swollen. With every drill to his prostate, he floated closer to his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>Derek landed a few more smacks to his ass with his thrusts. Spencer gasped, his head buzzing with pleasure. His stomach tightened, a ball of light swelling in his abdomen, spreading and spreading until it completely consumed him. A white-hot pleasure burst behind his eyelids and he was floating, his head somewhere completely different.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up the cum from Spencer’s stomach and between his thighs, Derek uncuffed him and laid him more comfortably. He was sleepy, pliant. He whined a little when Derek helped him sit up to drink from a water bottle. When they laid down, Spencer fluidly leaned against Derek’s side, drifting off to sleep. Derek smiled fondly, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s wet hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he whispered to the night air.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, while Spencer is pouring his 2<sup>nd</sup> cup of coffee, the police chief storms into the room. “Two more bodies were just found on West Street,” he all but growled.</p><p> </p><p>Derek and Spencer exchanged a glance. Hotch’s eyebrows raised. “Morgan, Reid, head to the crime scene. Once we get an I.D., Garcia will pull their records and we’ll contact friends and family.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded, finishing up pouring his sugar before rushing with Morgan and the police chief outside. The crime scene looked the same as the other two – an alley with an overflowing dumpster (“they were found by the garbage disposal crew”). Two bodies laid untouched in front of the dumpster, one on top of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan cringed, looking away while Spencer moved closer, gloves on. He examined the bodies, eyebrows raising. “They’re both omegas – fits the M.O. of our unsub,” Spencer noted.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, looking around the scene. “I’d say we’re looking for the same person.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer examined the ligature marks on both of the omega’s wrists, but there were only ligature marks on one of the omega’s ankles. Spencer frowned, running his fingers over the bruises on each of their bodies – the shape of fingerprints. Spencer suspects that the fingerprints would match the other omega in the mated pair. He narrowed his eyes. They were both shot in the back of the head. Spencer tilted his head, running his fingers over the slight bulge in one of the omega’s lower abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“He was pregnant, too, but more far along than either of the other victims,” Spencer reported.</p><p> </p><p>“We have I.D.’s,” one of the police officers called out and he walked over. He handed Derek an iPad and he scrolled through the information.</p><p> </p><p>“Anthony and Lewis Hale. Lewis is a lawyer and Anthony is an elementary school teacher. They have a little boy whose 18 months old,” Derek sighed, running his fingers over his scalp. Spencer made a pained face and stood up. “They’re bringing the kid to the police station. Let’s head back and try to find a connection between these victims and the other two.”</p><p> </p><p>When the got back to the police station, JJ was talking to a slender brunette woman in the lounge. She had a small African boy on her lap. Derek glanced over at Emily, who beckoned them over. “The two newest victims adopted Amare over a year ago from Ethiopia.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they were having problems conceiving as well?” Spencer inferred.</p><p> </p><p>At Emily’s nod, Derek continued Spencer’s train of thought. “Maybe the other victims were looking at adoption too. We could search the adoption agency that the newest victims went to and see if –”</p><p> </p><p>“The other victims did not have any contact with that adoption agency, or any adoption agency, in fact. Sorry to ruin your vibe, Hot Chocolate,” Garcia’s voice reported from the speaker phone.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed. “I should’ve known you already looked it up, baby girl. You’re the best.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am the best, but these victims seemingly have no connections. None of the partners were having an affair. None of them had weird cash transactions in their accounts. They were normal, young couples trying to start a family,” Garcia sighed, her tone sad.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer frowned. “There has to be a connection.”</p><p> </p><p>“We need to look at the profile,” Rossi said. “A sadistic serial killer who forces a couple to perform sex, with a condom, then shoots them execution style.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer bit his bottom lip. “I think they were abducted and taken somewhere for the night. The ligatures that were found on all the victim’s wrists are consistent with suspension.”</p><p> </p><p>“So the unsub abducts two men, ties them up and suspends them from the ceiling, forces them to have sex, then shoots them,” Emily said.</p><p> </p><p>“That takes off the table that our unsub is a woman. A woman wouldn’t be able to abduct two drunk men and do these things to them,” Derek pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>JJ walked into the room, catching what they were talking about. She shook her head and frowned. “But they had sex. That means they went through with what the unsub wanted, so why would they still get shot?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get anything from the sister?” Derek looked up at her, trying to ignore the way her eyes lingered on Spencer.</p><p> </p><p>JJ shrugged. “Amare is sick. She said that he gets sick a lot, so maybe we’re looking for a pediatrician? We already established that our unsub is in the medical field.”</p><p> </p><p>“But none of the other victims had children. They were just trying,” Spencer bounced off her idea, effortlessly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes, interrupting their thoughts. “One of the second couple of victims was a nurse. Did he work in the same hospital that the Hale’s take their kid?”</p><p> </p><p>Some typing sounds erupted from the speaker phone and Garcia’s voice crackled. “Yes, that was the same hospital.”</p><p> </p><p>“Garcia, can you look at employees with a sketchy history?” JJ asked.</p><p> </p><p>Garcia laughed softly. “It’s a wing of a major hospital. There’s hundreds of employees – it’ll take forever to look through all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“If anyone can do it, you can, Mama,” Derek teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I know I can do it, hot stuff, it’ll just take a while. Garcia out!” With a click, she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s way too broad of a list,” JJ sighed. “Employees at the hospital, so doctors, nurses, janitors, cafeteria workers, and then there’s also other clients who might have been there and seen each of our victims.”</p><p> </p><p>“So there’s no way to guess who they’re going to pick next,” Spencer frowned. JJ nodded, placing her hand on Spencer's biceps in an act of comfort. Spencer didn't even flinch. Morgan felt a possessive growl threaten to rip out of his throat. He never liked the way JJ looked at Spencer – and Spencer was <em>his.</em></p><p> </p><p>Spencer turned back to his map, and this time JJ followed. She stood next to him, asking him about the different markers and what they symbolized. Spencer explained everything, his rambling rate dipping and ebbing in pitch as he got more excited about some spots than others. JJ watched him with stars in her eyes. Derek glared at the pair of them, possessive jealousy running through his body. He clenched his jaw and tried to read the files, but all the words blurred together.</p><p> </p><p>Derek knew he was attractive. He knew that he’s tall, he’s muscular, he has a great smile. He gets a lot of attention from both ladies and men. But he sees the way JJ looks at Spencer; like he hung the moon and the stars. It makes his chest burn.</p><p> </p><p>When JJ touches <em>his</em> alpha’s arm, Derek is out of his chair in an instant. (Since when does he refer to<em> anyone</em> as <em>his alpha</em>?). JJ and Spencer immediately look over at him in surprise. Derek clenches his jaw. “Hey, Reid, can I talk to you for a sec?” he tilts his head.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer’s eyes widen in confusion and he nods, setting his marker down. He follows Derek out of the conference room and down the hall. “What’s wrong?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Derek didn’t respond, his throat vibrating with a low growl. He made sure they were far enough away from the conference room before opening a random door. He checked inside (it was a supply closet) and grabbed Reid’s wrist. With a squeak, he shoved him into the supply closet and closed the door behind them.</p><p> </p><p>He flicked on the light, which illuminated Spencer’s confused face. “What is going – “ Spencer was cut off by Derek pushed him against the wall, kissing him hotly. He ran his hands all over Spencer’s body, feeling his arms and hips and back. Spencer gasped when they pulled away. “You dragged me away from the case? For what? A booty call?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek growled softly. “You’re mine.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer’s eyes narrowed. “Um…what?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek licked up the column of Spencer’s throat and he bit at his jawline. “You’re mine. Not JJ’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally, it dawned upon him and Spencer barked out a laugh. “Is this about JJ? Are you jealous of her?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek growled, rocking his hips into Spencer’s. He tried to scent him, but, with the suppressants, he couldn’t. He let out a groan of annoyance, bordering on a whine.</p><p> </p><p>“JJ is my friend,” Spencer insisted, gasping in pleasure. He ran his hands over Derek’s scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mine,” Derek growled again, and this time Spencer agreed.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded vehemently. Derek needed to be reassured that Spencer was his, and nothing would make Spencer happier than letting him know. “I’m yours, baby, I’m yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek moaned his approval and rocked their hips together. He tried to scent him again and let out a frustrated groan when he couldn’t. How would everyone else know that Spencer was his? Derek left love bites on Spencer’s chest, growling into his skin. Spencer let him stake his claim, his cock straining against his own slacks. “Fuck, Der,” he breathed out.</p><p> </p><p>Derek undid both their slacks quickly, not taking his lips off of Spencer’s hot skin. He took Spencer in hand, giving him a few pumps. He pressed his fingers into Spencer’s mouth to get them wet. The sex was hot and quick and messy. Derek pressed Spencer against the wall, holding him up by his thighs. Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek, head thrown back against the wall. Derek marked up his neck and chest, nipping and sucking and marking him up. He went above Spencer’s collar, and they were vaguely aware that everyone would know, but that made Derek’s heartbeat faster. He fucked into him harder, wanting everyone to hear his boy moaning his name, pleasured and satisfied. No one could touch Spencer but him.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer gasped when they came together, a messy snap of hips and nails in skin and lips and teeth. Derek laid his forehead on Spencer’s shoulder, breathing deeply. Spencer ran his hand down Derek’s back, sighing. He scented the man, nuzzling behind his ear. He smelled coffee and caramel and – oh.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, I think you’re going into heat,” Spencer whispered, voice quivering. The possessiveness, the savage need to claim, the marking; it all made sense.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed shakily, and he pulled out of him. He set Spencer down and they both started to resituate themselves. He was visibly shaken. “I…I – fuck. I’ve never been on a case. Is it noticeable?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer shook his head. “No, no, it’s not. I just know your scent and I know…what your heat smells like,” he blushed slightly, looking down. “Are you going to be okay? I don’t know how long we’ll be here, I –“</p><p> </p><p>There was a commotion outside, a frenzy of activity. Spencer swallowed, looking over at Derek. Derek took a steadying breath and steeled himself, putting on the air of nothing being wrong. Spencer felt his walls go back up and a stab of helplessness hit him. The team had no idea Derek was an omega, and they had no idea he went into heat when they thought he was at his mom’s. They didn’t even know that Spencer and Derek were together.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not together. Fucking.</p><p> </p><p>Derek opened the door to the supply closet and swaggered out like nothing had happened. Spencer followed after him, trying to tame his sex hair. At least Derek didn’t have to worry about that.</p><p> </p><p>They were almost immediately intercepted by Prentiss. “Garcia found the unsub. JJ, Hotch and Rossi are going to his work and we’re going to his house. Garcia sent us the address – I’ll brief you on the way over there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Matthew Leery,” Emily started, handing Reid an iPad. Spencer sat in the back of the SUV while Emily sat shotgun and Derek drove.</p><p> </p><p>Reid quickly read through the information on the screen, pursing his lips. “42, alpha, widower,” he accounted for Derek’s sake. The omega was driving quickly, the sirens on as he followed Hotch’s vehicle. “His mate died in childbirth 15 years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“There were large transactions to hospitals, fertility clinics, surrogacy centers. She had trouble getting pregnant,” Emily supplied.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but that was 15 years ago,” Derek said, trying to regain some semblance of normalcy. He felt hot all over and nauseous, but it was only the beginning stages of heat. It shouldn’t hit full force for a day or so.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer read further down. “His daughter, Savannah, survived,” he reported. “She killed herself 2 weeks ago. The day of her funeral was the day of the first murders.”</p><p> </p><p>“She visited the E.R. a lot,” Emily said. “Bruised ribs, broken foot, sprained ankle.”</p><p> </p><p>“He abused her,” Derek concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Emily nodded. “She went to the hospital three weeks ago claiming that she got raped, but her father picked her up and dragged her out before anyone could help her.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer frowned. “She looks exactly like her mother. They even have the same name.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily sighed. “Yeah. He works at the hospital as a nurse. He worked with Jeremy Ferguson in the fertility center before being transferred to pediatrics last week.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he probably bandaged most of Savannah’s injuries at home,” Derek said. “There’s no telling how much abuse she suffered. And how many times he raped her. She was the surrogate for his mate and when she killed herself, he had to find other outlets for his rage.”</p><p> </p><p>“He found couples of omegas who were trying to get pregnant, and then successfully did. He was jealous of them,” Spencer added. “And because of his extensive medical knowledge in fertility, pregnancy, and pediatrics, he was able to know they were pregnant before they even knew. Anthony Hale was showing, Des Saintclare stopped coming to the fertility clinic, and Matthew probably saw Kevin Ferguson visit Jeremy and he saw that he looked sick from morning sickness.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek pulled up in front of a small house. It looked unkept, the grass unruly and the paint of the door chipping. There was a metal fence around the property with a smattering of “trespassing” signs. Spencer got out of the car right behind Derek, both of their guns already drawn.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay to do this?” he asked Derek softly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek turned to him with a growl. “I’m fine. I’m not some helpless omega who needs an alpha to save me,” he snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer’s eyes widened. “That’s not – “</p><p> </p><p>But before he could finish his sentence, Derek was around the car and following Emily up to the door of the house. Spencer bit his bottom lip and followed after them. He couldn’t worry about Derek, the omega could take care of himself. He had a job to do. With a swift kick from Derek, the door opened with a bang.</p><p> </p><p>They cleared the entire house before reporting to Hotch that Matthew wasn’t there. Reid holstered his weapon and snooped around the master bedroom. There was a myriad of medical journals in bookcases and the desk. Above the desk was a bulletin board and stuck to it were lots of pictures. The board was overflowing with pictures of the victims. Them dancing at the clubs, them walking out of the club, then them tied up, having sex, then them dead on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer glanced over at Derek, unable to look anymore. “Tell Hotch that we got the right guy,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Derek’s eyes were trained on the pictures, sadness swimming in his irises. He nodded slowly and tore his eyes away. He called Hotch.</p><p> </p><p>“We definitely got the right guy, he just isn’t here,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“He checked into work today,” Hotch reported. “He’s in the pediatric wing – we’re all heading there right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll meet you there,” Derek said curtly and hung up. He nodded to Reid and the trio climbed back into the SUV. They parked next to Hotch’s SUV and rushed inside the pediatric wing. In the middle of the hallway, a man Derek recognized as Matthew Leery was standing with a woman in his grip, a gun to her head. Hotch and Rossi were standing in a semi-circle around them, guns drawn.</p><p> </p><p>JJ was ushering all the doctors, nurses and clients out of the line of fire. Prentiss joined her, opening the back door to help people out. Reid drew his gun and stood next to Derek.</p><p> </p><p>“Matthew!” Derek boomed, drawing his gun to point at him from behind. Matthew spun around, growling at the duo. “Let her go!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Matthew yelled. “You’re gonna shoot me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Put the gun down and we won’t have to,” Hotch growled.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew growled softly and shook his head. He pushed the gun further into the women’s temple and she whimpered tears streaming down her face. She was an omega, her blonde hair curled loosely, but mussed from the struggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Take me,” Derek started, knowing that getting close to him was the best chance at taking him down. Matthew is not a narcissist – he wouldn’t care about putting himself in the line of fire. Suicide by cop is how these show-downs normally end and Derek wasn’t about to let that happen. Plus, female omega's weren't Matthew's normal style - male omegas were. </p><p> </p><p>He tried to ignore Spencer’s incredulous look as he put his hands up and then holstered his gun. “Take me instead,” he repeated, stepping forward.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew eyed him, pressing the gun into the lady’s forehead. “Come closer,” he demanded, eyes narrowed</p><p> </p><p>Spencer’s eyes widened as Derek took another step closer. When Derek got a few feet away from the man, Matthew tilted his head. He scented the air. “An omega,” he stated, grinning coldly. “What is an omega doing on the force? Especially so close to his heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek swallowed thickly, his breathing shaky. “My heat doesn’t have to do with anything,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it has to do with everything,” Matthew sneered, baring his teeth. “Omegas are too fragile to be in the line of fire. They should be at home, knotted and waiting for their alpha to - “</p><p> </p><p>He was cut off, distracted by his tirade. Hotch was able to run forward, grabbing Matthew’s arms and wrenching them behind his back to cuff him. He had to let go of the woman, who ran to where JJ and Prentiss were keeping the civilians. She kneeled down to embrace a small child and a male alpha.</p><p> </p><p>Derek stumbled back a few steps and Spencer jumped forward to steady him. His lips were parted in shock, eyes scanning the scene. He saw Prentiss, JJ, and Rossi’s eyes – the shock in them when Matthew called him out as an omega. They knew. They all knew. He wasn't thinking about exposing himself before - he needed to distract Matthew. But now the reality was hitting him like a ton of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek,” Spencer murmured, grabbing Derek’s biceps and setting himself in between the omega and the scene. “Derek? What were you thinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“They know,” Derek murmured, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer shook his head. “Don’t focus on that. Derek, we have to close this case. Take a few breaths.” The omega’s scent was getting stronger, more distressed and emotional as his heat started to take force.</p><p> </p><p>"Morgan, come on," Spencer murmured, hesitantly touching Derek's cheeks. "We have to go."</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The plane ride back to Quantico was the most painful 60 minutes of Derek’s life. He had to endure the questioning looks and, when he still didn’t say anything, JJ finally asked. “Morgan,” she started, and Derek cringed. He already felt terrible, nauseous and head pounding. He was sitting in the seat in the back of the plane, already unravelling his earphones. “You’re an omega?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek avoided her look, ignoring everything. Hotch, Rossi, and Emily were on the opposite side of the plane, trying to ignore the smell of an omega in pre-heat. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Derek shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to. And it doesn’t change anything, just…” JJ sighed, sitting across the aisle from him. Derek wished the floor would swallow him whole. “I had thought that after this many years, you’d trust us enough to let us know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not that I don’t trust you guys, I just…” Derek looked out the window, frowning. “I’ve haven’t told anybody but people I had to. It was in my file, so Hotch knew. And Reid…walked in on my heat.”</p><p> </p><p>JJ nodded in understanding, frowning. “We still love you, y’know? You're our family. We're a pack.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, closing his eyes. “Um…I’m probably going to try to sleep…”</p><p> </p><p>JJ understood what he was saying and nodded, giving him a reassuring smile. She got up and moved back to where the rest of the team was.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed and put on his earphones, trying to drown out the uncomfortably feeling in his gut. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He wasn’t able to sleep, the music doing nothing but making him more restless. His stomach was churning, his head pounding. Derek opened his eyes, biting on his bottom lip. Normally by this time, he’d be at home, pacing the hallway of his apartment. Maybe he’d take a cold shower.</p><p> </p><p>He checked the time. 45 minutes until landing. He looked over at the team and his eyes trained on Spencer. The alpha was sitting on the couch, spitting off facts and laughing with the team. The whole team knew that Derek was an omega, so he didn’t have to hide anymore. No one said anything except for JJ; it was just accepted as normal. A little part of him was thankful, but his animalistic urges were something he couldn’t ignore at this time.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could overthink his actions, Derek took off his earphones and walked over to the team. He sat next to Spencer on the couch and laid down, laying his head on Spencer’s lap. Spencer’s eyes widened in shock and he kept his hands to himself, not really knowing what to do. Derek just turned over and hid his face in Spencer’s stomach. He closed his eyes, scenting the alpha and finally feeling as ease.</p><p> </p><p>JJ and Emily paused, eyebrows raising at the duo before going back to their conversation. Spencer was shook out of his initial shock and he ran his hands over Derek’s shoulders and neck. He rubbed his hip, joining back into the conversation. With the soft touches, the cooing voices of everyone around him, and the smell of Spencer surrounding him, Derek drifted off to sleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>make sure to leave comments and kudos if you like this story! &lt;3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek slammed the door of his apartment behind him. Spencer had walked him home and walked into the apartment, swallowing. Derek’s smell had gotten more potent the longer the plane ride went on and Spencer was sweating, his brain clogged. Derek smelled delicious and Spencer wanted no more than to –</p><p> </p><p>Derek grabbed Spencer’s arms and swung them around, slamming the alpha against the closed door. He kissed him hungrily, running his hands up Spencer’s shirt. Spencer gasped. “Are you sure? Like – “</p><p> </p><p>“Spencer,” Derek growled. “Please, I need – I need – “</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I know,” Spencer nodded, running his hands up Derek’s back. “But you can’t consent, not – “</p><p> </p><p>Derek let out a pained whine, dropping his head on Spencer’s shoulder. “I need you. I – Alpha – please. Don’t leave, you can’t – “</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not gonna leave you, no, Der,” Spencer assured him, shaking his head. He bit his bottom lip, tilting his head back when Derek moved to suck on his neck. He nibbled at his skin, biting and sucking lovebites into his skin. Spencer felt his mind short-circuit and he nodded. Who could say no to this omega’s sweet begging, his tantalizing smell, his smooth skin? “How is this going to work? I’ve never…I’ve never been with an omega through heat. Don’t you, um, need – “</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Derek shook his head, eyes going wide. “No knots. No, I don’t – I can’t – “</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Spencer nodded in agreement, running his hands down Derek’s chest to soothe him. “Okay, no knotting. Just normal stuff?” At Derek’s nod, Spencer continued with his questions. “Do you produce slick? How long does it normally last? The usual omega heat lasts between 3 to 5 days, but – “</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Derek growled, kissing him hotly. “Just shut up and fuck me, goddamnit!”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer kissing him back, cupping both of Derek’s cheeks. “O-okay,” he murmured, his mind being rendered useless. Derek smelled delicious. He licked into the omega’s mouth and for the first time, Derek didn’t fight him. Spencer nipped at Derek’s lips, biting his bottom lip in the way he knew Derek loves.</p><p> </p><p>They stumbled down the hall to the bedroom, Spencer pushing Derek back until they both fell onto the bed. He straddled Derek’s hips and tore off both their shirts, deciding that Derek would be rendered useless right now. The poor omega was in full heat, alternating between kissing Spencer and scenting him. Spencer reached down, rubbing Derek’s already hard cock through his slacks. Derek groaned, bucking into the touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha,” Derek groaned, scenting his neck. He nosed at Spencer’s scent gland, nipping needily at him. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the title. “Alpha, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nosed down Derek’s neck and chest. He scented his mark, nipping at his scent gland and then sucking marks down his chest and abs. “What do you need, baby?” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Need you, just…need you,” Derek sighed, bucking into his touch. Spencer paused, not quite sure what to do. Derek said no to bottoming, definitely no to knotting. “Ride me, please, alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>That – Spencer could do. He could take instruction, and he most definitely could ride Derek’s cock. Spencer nodded, undoing both of their pants. He took Derek’s cock out, giving it a few strokes. “I need it fast – the f-first time,” Derek stuttered, mind clouded with lust. “I n-need fast, two, then sleep.” Through his stuttered gasping, Spencer was barely able to decipher what he was saying, but he understood.</p><p> </p><p>Normally during sex, Derek was chatty. He would dirty talk Spencer into a pool of mush and control the situation. He would say things that Spencer couldn’t even repeat, but they made him come harder than ever every time. But with his heat soaked brain, it was hard for the omega to thread any combination of words together.</p><p> </p><p>He nodded, shushing Derek quietly. “Okay, baby, okay, I got you,” he murmured. Spencer grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand and slicked up his hand. “I’m not an omega, so this might a while,” he said apologetically. He rubbed a finger over his entrance before pressing it in to finger himself.</p><p> </p><p>Derek threw his head back, mind swimming. He was sweating, his dark glistening with it. His pupils were blown so wide that his normally dark eyes looked black. His lips were swollen and slightly red. His chest quivered with each breath that he drew in. He took himself in hand, giving his cock quick, hard jerks. He moaned, head thrown back.</p><p> </p><p>A few jerks and some well-timed swipes over his slit and Derek was coming into his palm. Spencer was prepped and ready and once the aftermath of the first orgasm was gone and the heat hit again, he positioned himself over Derek’s cock. Spencer placed his hands on Derek’s chest and sank down, inch by inch.</p><p> </p><p>Derek threw his head back, eyes closing in bliss. Spencer dropped all the way down, rocking his hips to accommodate the fullness. Derek grabbed his slim hips, helping him up and down on his cock. Spencer gasped, bouncing on his cock. He threw his head back, feeling his hair brush his shoulders and back.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” he gasped, eyes closing. “Feel so good.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek pulled Spencer down to attach their lips, sucking on them and biting at his lips. It was messy, uncoordinated, and more of each other breathing into their mouths. Eventually they gave up on kissing and Derek buried his face in Spencer’s neck, scenting him. He keened, rutting his hips up into Spencer. “Alpha, please!”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer rocked his hips, his thighs starting to burn from the exertion. “I’ll take care of you – it’s okay,” he assured him, burying his face in Derek’s neck. He could feel Derek was close – could feel the way his breathing changed and became more ragged and the way his hands tightened on Spencer’s hips. He just needed something to push him over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer licked over Derek’s scent gland before nibbling on his skin. Derek gasped and Spencer knew he was on the right track. He bit down on the bonding site, not enough to actually bond them, but enough to show teeth and a bruise. He sucked on the skin, making sure not to break the skin.</p><p> </p><p>It had the desired affect and Derek practically let out a choked up groan, back arching as he came. A few more bounces and Spencer was coming across both of their chests. They collapsed together in a heap, breathing heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Derek was out like a light, exhausted from his heat. He would need all the sleep he could get in between cycles. Spencer lifted himself off of Derek and cleaned them up. He curled up next to Derek, pulling him close. He figured that he would need sleep as well.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Spencer was woken up suddenly by his phone ringing. Derek was curled up by his side, his head resting on Spencer’s chest. He was fast asleep, breathing softly. Spencer bit his bottom lip and grabbed his phone, sliding out of bed as non-invasively as possible. Derek needed all the sleep he could get before the next wave of heat hit.</p><p> </p><p>He answered the phone in the hallway, glancing over at the bedroom door. It was cracked over slightly so Spencer could keep an eye on the omega. He saw Hotch was calling before answering. “Hey, what’s up?” he asked, unsure how he felt about talking to his boss while naked standing in a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a case. How fast can you get here?” Hotch’s monotonous tone drawled through the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer swallowed and looked back at the bedroom. Derek had turned over, now laying on his stomach. “Uh…Derek’s in heat,” he murmured dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Hotch said. “He’ll join us after.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer pursed his lips. “Um – well – I’m…I’m with him,” he whispered like it was a secret. It was a secret.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch paused for a while. “Oh,” he said, in a very un-Hotch-like manner. He was speechless. “Well then…you can join us in a few days with Morgan.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer closed his eyes and leaned against the wall. He knew Derek would be pissed when he found out that Hotch knew they spent the omega’s heat together, but after the fiasco on the plane, it’s not like the team didn’t know something was going on between them. “Okay,” he said weakly before Hotch hung up.</p><p> </p><p>He peeked into the bedroom again, seeing Derek still asleep. But Spencer was up now and he might as well do something useful. He travelled to the kitchen and got out one of the many Gatorades from the fridge. He also grabbed a bag of almonds from the pantry. The magnesium would help with headaches and energy, while the electrolytes and sugar in the Gatorade would replenish what his body lost through sweat.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer swallowed, leaning against the counter. He didn’t know what to do. He knew that knotting was the best way for omegas to relieve their heats and stop the pain. Without one, heats could be very painful. But, of course, Derek never had an alpha around him during heats. He was probably used to really painful, long heats. Having Spencer’s pheromones in the apartment would probably help him, even if he didn’t have a knot.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha couldn’t help but wonder if Derek ever went through a heat with an alpha. If he did, it probably wasn’t voluntary. Suddenly, Spencer felt sick. Carl Buford probably used Derek’s heats as an excuse and used it to get into Derek’s mind. He probably convinced Derek that Derek’s omega was at fault, that he was the one throwing himself at the alpha. Carl was helping him.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer growled, fists clenching. He closed his eyes. Derek had been through so much, so much shit, so much abuse. He didn’t deserve that, no one deserved that, but especially not Derek.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer gasped, jerking out of his thoughts. He spun around to look at the entrance of the kitchen, where Derek was leaning against the counter. He was naked and breathing a little heavier than usual, but Spencer could tell that the next wave of heat hadn’t hit yet. “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer almost laughed. Derek was the one in the most compromised situation at the moment, but of course he’d be the one asking Spencer if he was okay. But the omega probably smelled the spike of frustration and anger wafting off of the alpha. “I’m okay,” he nodded. “How are you feeling? Here’s some Gatorade and um…almonds.” He handed Derek the bottle and bag.</p><p> </p><p>Derek thanked him quietly, opening the bottle and drinking a good amount before setting it back down. “I’m alright. Why are you upset?” he asked again, fingers twitching. He went to take a step forward but then thought better of it and stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Physical contact. Omegas need physical contact; Spencer’s mind recited a study he read. He reached out, taking Derek’s hand and pulling him closer gently. Derek smiled appreciatively and nuzzling into Spencer’s neck, scenting him. Spencer sighed, rubbing over his muscular back. “Just…thinking about what you’ve gone through,” he murmured, trying to ignore how Derek stiffened. “You didn’t deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek stayed quiet for a long while. Eventually, he sighed. “You’re wondering if he was with me through my heats?” Spencer swallowed, scratching gently at Derek’s scalp. “He was. He…used me. I know now that I didn’t want it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you didn’t,” Spencer whispered, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed. “For a long time, I thought…that it was my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t, Der,” Spencer told him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>The omega nodded, scoffing. “I know that now. He just used me and my heats to twist my mind into convincing me that I was the one who threw myself at him.” The bitter note to his voice escalated and Spencer ran his hands down Derek’s back to his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s good that you know that,” he said softly, scenting Derek to calm him down.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded quietly, running his hands up Spencer’s back. He pressed their hips together so that there wasn’t an inch of space anywhere between them. Derek kissed his scent gland, making a shiver run up Spencer’s spine. “I’m not normally clingy,” he mumbled, nibbling at Spencer’s pale skin until it bloomed red.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s uh…” Spencer felt his mind short-circuit as a fresh wave of omega pheromones washed over him. “It’s a natural reaction to your heat. Your-your hormones are elevated and – “</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Derek mumbled, silencing Spencer with his lips. He kissed him deeply, bracketing Spencer against the fridge with his hands on either side of the alpha’s head. Spencer ran his hands up Derek’s sides to his face, cupping both his cheeks in order to pull him even closer.</p><p> </p><p>It was a very long 3 days.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek woke up for the first time with a clear head 3 days later. Spencer was laying on his chest, his curly hair making Derek’s nose tickle, and he moved before he could sneeze and wake up the kid. The sun was filtering through the window and the room was soaked in a hundred smells. It smelled like lavender and coffee and sex – so much sex. The air was heavy with it.</p><p> </p><p>Derek felt like he would suffocate. Spencer, gorgeous, beautiful, kind, smart, sexy Spencer was laying on his chest and Derek spent his heat with him. He wanted to vomit. Spencer understood a lot. He knows every statistic about everything ever, but he doesn’t understand just how important this was for Derek. How this was the first time he spent his heat with someone he loves. He showed Spencer his most vulnerable and Spencer didn’t take advantage, and Derek loves him so much.</p><p> </p><p>But Spencer was just being an alpha. Spencer is sweet and kind and so good to Derek, and Derek loves him and Spencer doesn’t. Spencer doesn’t love him; he loves his body. He loves satisfying his alphan need to please an omega. They didn’t start whatever this is until after Spencer found out Derek’s an omega.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Derek couldn’t get out of the bed fast enough. He felt so dirty, like he could shower and scrub himself for days and still not feel clean. It was a type of dirty that soaked into his bones and could never get clean. Derek grabbed whatever clothes he could find and pulled them on, trying to cover himself up.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer was woken by Derek’s sudden movements and he groaned softly. “Baby?” he mumbled, his voice so soft and sweet and Derek felt nauseous.</p><p> </p><p>“Please leave,” Derek’s shaky voice said before his mind could even catch up with him.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer sat up, looking very confused and half asleep. He rubbed his eyes, his curls falling over his eyes and making him look very endearing. “What?” he asked, his voice sleepy, but now slightly more alert. He was naked, the sheets and blankets kicked to the ground and pillows in disarray.</p><p> </p><p>“Get out,” Derek said, his voice more firm.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He looked so cute. “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get out,” Derek repeated. “I’m…I’m gonna take a shower. When I get back, please…please leave.” His voice edged on begging and Spencer looked scared at this point.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer got up out of the bed and started walking towards him. Derek dodged his attempt at touch and slammed the bathroom door behind him. “What did I do?” Spencer asked through the door, knocking on the wood.</p><p> </p><p>Derek closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against the door. <em>It’s what you didn’t do</em>, he thought. He started up the shower to try to drown out Spencer’s pleading voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby…Derek, you’re scaring me,” Spencer called. “I…I’m sorry if…I know this was a big step, y’know, going through a heat with an alpha, so it’s understandable that you’re feeling emotional and you want to be alone.” Derek rolled his eyes. Of course Spencer would go back to biology and his textbooks. “I’m sorry if we went too far. I just…we have a case. Hotch called me a few days ago and…he wanted us to meet him in Seattle when…you’re coherent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Derek said plainly, getting undressed.</p><p> </p><p>After a few long moments, Spencer bit his bottom lip. “I’ll leave you alone. Call…if you need anything. I’ll meet at Quantico after going home and cleaning up a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek didn’t respond. He leaned his back against the door and listened to the retreating footsteps and then the soft closing click of his front door. Suddenly, it felt like a hole was ripping right through his heart. He felt like he just lost someone, his eyes stinging and he was crying and he slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>He wanted Spencer back. He wanted Spencer to come back into the apartment and come into the bathroom and kiss him and tell him he loves him. He wanted to be able to go to sleep next to Spencer and wake up with him and call him his mate. He’s never wanted an alpha, yet here he is crying on the floor like a teenaged pup going through a break-up.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>Derek couldn’t even look at Spencer when they got to Quantico. He put on his headphones and pretended to be asleep on the jet all the way to Seattle. He knew how Spencer would look – he’d be disappointed and confused and have that kicked puppy air about him and Derek couldn’t deal with that right now. Right now he was dealing with his own scattered emotions and wounds. He’s cried more in an hour than he felt like he had his whole life.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the police station, the duo were immediately thrown into the panic of a case. 3 child abductions turned murders.</p><p> </p><p>“First child is Bailey Williams. 8-year-old daughter of 25-year-old high school dropout Elizabeth Williams who works at a fast food place. The father ran off when Elizabeth got pregnant. Second child is Erin Holt. 6-year-old daughter of 23-year-old high school dropout Karen Holt who works as a secretary. The father died 3 years ago. Third child is Sarah LaPorte. 7-year-old daughter of 24-year-old high school dropout Lauren LaPorte who is unemployed. The father is currently serving 5 years in prison for armed robbery,” JJ filled them in.</p><p> </p><p>“All the mothers got pregnant when they were 17,” Spencer noted. “Is that significant? And the fathers? Have you looked into them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we’re amateurs, Spence?” JJ teased and Derek wanted to strangle something. “Bailey’s father is living in Vancouver with his wife. He works as a fisherman. He has a rock-solid alibi.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is the amount of time between the abductions and the murders?” Derek asked bluntly, trying to break down how obviously flirty JJ was being. It made his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>“About 14 hours. The kids get abducted; Bailey was abducted at the park, Erin was abducted on the way home from school, and Sarah was abducted outside the mall. Then 24 hours later, the body is dumped in exactly the spot the kids are abducted from,” JJ filled him in, not seeming to notice the omegas hostility.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer furrowed his eyebrows. “This guy is arrogant. He goes back to the place of the crime to commit another crime. He’s highly organized.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he kills the kids after 14 hours but dumps then after 24, then what is he doing with them for 10 hours?” Derek asked, frowning. They arrived at the conference room where the team had set up and Spencer moved to the coffee maker.</p><p> </p><p>JJ bit her bottom lip. “There’s signs of post-mortem sexual assault. According to the ligature marks on the wrists, ankles, throat and stomach, they are heavily restrained. And there’s stiffness in the joints that are compatible with being stuck in a cage.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Derek sighed, running his fingers over his scalp.</p><p> </p><p>“But most sexual sadists like to keep their victims for more than 14 hours before killing them,” Spencer pointed out. “They like to savor their fear for as long as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the official C.O.D.?” Derek asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Stabbing,” JJ said. “Bailey was stabbed 13 times, Erin was stabbed 14 times, and Sarah was stabbed 17 times.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s escalating,” Spencer said.</p><p> </p><p>“So maybe he kidnaps them with the intent of keeping them for long periods of time, but then gets overtaken by a fit of passion and kills them. Stabbing shows sexual impotence,” Derek said as he sat at the conference room table. His joints and muscles were still aching from the after-effects of his heat. “He wants to get off on their torture. He can’t get it up. He gets frustrated. He murders them.”</p><p> </p><p>As soon as he was done talking, Spencer was setting a cup of coffee in front of him. He didn’t meet his gaze or say anything, just travelled to his map with another cup of coffee in his hand. A peace offering. Derek took a sip and it was perfect – 2 sugars. The heat pooled in his stomach and it cleared Derek’s head.</p><p> </p><p>“Do we have any suspects?” Spencer asked, already pulled into his map. He marked all the places that the girls disappeared and then where they reappeared and where they lived.</p><p> </p><p>JJ shook her head. “Not really. We’re just looking into all possible leads. Sarah was found this morning, so Emily and Hotch are at the crime scene and Rossi is talking to the M.E. and I’m about to head into the deputy’s office where Sarah’s mother is waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded and he turned back to his papers. JJ left the room and Derek started to read through the files. They worked in absolute silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Derek arrived at the police station the next day, Spencer was already there. He was buzzing around the conference room, papers spread out everywhere. Derek concluded that he was probably there all night and he felt a pang of guilt. He just was not ready to talk, so he kept his head down and went over to Prentiss for an update on the case. There was nothing new.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” she asked when Derek was about to walk away. She caught his arm and Derek nearly snarled at her. The alpha quickly let go of him, eyes wide.</p><p> </p><p>Derek paused, blinking a few times. “I…I’m fine. Sorry, just…”</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. “My…my boyfriend, Stephen, he’s an omega,” she said softly. Like she understood.</p><p> </p><p>Derek scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Don’t act like you know how I feel just because your screwing another omega whore – “</p><p> </p><p>“Morgan!” Hotch barked and Derek jumped, spinning around to face his boss. “Walk with me.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek bristled, raking his eyes over the bullpen of the police station. This early in the morning, all the officers were there to check in before hitting the streets. They were all quiet, staring at Morgan and Prentiss. Derek growled, baring his teeth before stalking after Hotch. They passed the conference room, where Spencer was pointedly not looking at them, his back to the open door.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch lead Derek outside to the front. “What is going on?” the alpha asked, glowering at Derek.</p><p> </p><p>Derek frowned, glancing out at the parking lot. “It’s nothing…” At Hotch’s stern look, Derek revised his answer. “It’s personal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does it have anything to do with Spencer?” Hotch asked, throwing Derek off-guard.</p><p> </p><p>Derek tilted his head. “Why would you think that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He spent your heat with you. And now you’re back and you’re cursing at Prentiss in the middle of the police station and you’re distracted and avoiding Reid and you forgot your suppressants,” Hotch hissed the last part. Derek’s eyes went wide and he placed his hand over his scent gland. “You’ve never forgotten to take them. Morgan, you need to tell me if Reid went too far and did something that you were uncomfortable with.”</p><p> </p><p>The implication of Spencer hurting him in any sense made him gasp. “What? No! No, he didn’t. He wouldn’t do that. He was good to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hotch nodded, frowning. “Okay, then it’s your issue, but it’s affecting your work and making the bureau look bad. Go back to the hotel, take your suppressants, talk to Garcia or your mother about it and be back by noon. I don’t want to hear about this anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek clenched his jaw. He didn’t want to go back to the hotel, but at this point, he knew it was for the best. “Okay,” he murmured. Hotch paused, nodding.</p><p> </p><p>When Derek arrived back at the hotel, he didn’t go to his own room. He went to Spencer’s. He used the spare key that Hotch had in the SUV to get into the alpha’s room and he curled up in the bed. It smelled so much like Spencer that he almost wanted to cry. He buried his face into the pillow that smelled most strongly of his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffled, wrapping himself in Spencer’s blankets. He knew that without the suppressants, Spencer would know that Derek was in his room, but he didn’t care at this point. He just needed his mind to stop working and that only happened when he could smell his alpha.</p><p> </p><p>The stillness of the room was broken by his phone ringing. Derek whined a little and grabbed the cell. Garcia was calling. Derek sighed before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, gorgeous,” Penelope’s voice cooed over the speaker. Derek bit his bottom lip, not wanting to start crying. He wanted a hug. “Hotch told me you forgot your suppressants today. You never do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, I just…I was distracted this morning,” Derek sniffled, wiping his eyes. They stung with tears.</p><p> </p><p>Garcia heard the choked-up emotion in his voice and cooed. “Oh, my chocolate love, what’s wrong? It has to do with Spencer, doesn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded shakily, even though he knew Garcia couldn’t see him. “I love him so much,” he choked out pathetically, tears leaking out his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Gorgeous, that boy loves you,” Garcia sighed, voice gentle.</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed humorlessly. “He loves that I’m easy.” He didn’t bother trying to keep the whine out of his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek Morgan, you are not easy!” Garcia snapped. She wasn’t able to continue before Derek cut her ouff.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am. You should’ve seen me when I was in heat.”</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I would love that, I didn’t. And omegas during heat aren’t easy. They need release – you couldn’t control it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! And he didn’t take advantage. He brought me Gatorade and like…we cuddled in between and…I felt so calm,” Derek bit his bottom lip. Emotions were hard. “Usually, I’m really anxious, but I…I wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sexy, listen, you seriously haven’t seen the way that boy genius looks at you? He’s been there for you. He brings you coffee the way you like, he rubs your shoulders when you’re stressed, he’s trying to be a classic alpha because he loves you,” Garcia said staunchly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek shook his head, sniffling. “He only started to like me after he found out I was an omega. He didn’t try to kiss me and he wasn’t attracted to me. He just…he just is following his instincts. He wants to protect me, which I don’t need. I don’t need an alpha, I need a mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You may not need an alpha, but you want one,” Garcia pointed out and Derek bit his bottom lip. “You want him to be your alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek whimpered, closing his eyes. He nodded, burying his face in Spencer’s pillow.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because you want an alpha, that doesn’t mean you’re a typical omega or weak. It means you found love,” Garcia told him softly.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sniffled. “I…I love him so much it hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek could practically hear Garcia’s frown. “My lovely, stupid, obliviously baby. Thank God you’re pretty. Spencer loves you so much. You just need to man up and talk to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek swallowed, closing his eyes. “I’ve been so terrible to him. I…I kicked him out after my heat and…”</p><p> </p><p>“You kicked him out? Oh gorgeous, gorgeous, stupid boy.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, wiping the tears from his face. “I am stupid, aren’t I?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are, sugar. Now get your ass back to the station and talk to the Good Doctor,” Garcia ordered. “What do you have to lose?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek smiled softly, his heart beating quickly. “Okay,” he murmured. “Thank you for…for everything, babygirl.”</p><p> </p><p>They clicked off and Derek sighed. He curled up further before getting up off the bed. He went back to his own room and took his suppressants. The omega took a few deep breaths, deciding to wait for the suppressants to kick in before heading back to the police station. He needed a plan.</p><p> </p><p>When he got to the police station at 11:30, instead of meeting Spencer in the conference room, he was greeted by chaos. Spencer was gone and Hotch was standing in the conference room with files spread all over the desk. Rossi and Prentiss were rushing out of the door as soon as Derek was entering.</p><p> </p><p>Derek caught the eyes of JJ, who was following after Rossi and Prentiss. “What’s going on?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>JJ blinked up at him, biting her bottom lip. “Another girl has been reported missing.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JJ blinked up at him, biting her bottom lip. “Another girl has been reported missing. The man we identified as our suspect was spotted outside the local elementary school.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck,” Derek murmured, changing course and following after them. “Where were they headed?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re going to check his house. Reid, Hotch and Prentiss went to his house to see if he brought her there,” JJ told him. “You can come with Rossi and I – we’re gonna patrol the school.”</p><p> </p><p>“So who is our guy?” Derek asked as they all crowded into the SUV. Rossi drove and Derek sat shotgun while JJ climbed into the back, her ponytail swaying.</p><p> </p><p>“Abraham Levi, an alpha man – a janitor at the elementary school,” Rossi murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“I could’ve guessed he’s an alpha,” Derek grumbled, to which Rossi snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Anyway</em>,” JJ interrupted loudly from the back. “His mate left him and took their daughter after he hit her 2 weeks ago. She went to the hospital and then disappeared before the lawyers could even get there. She moved in with her parents in Sacramento last week.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, looking out the window. Talking to Spencer could wait.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The plane ride home was quiet. Everyone was tired and not in the mood for talking. Spencer was dead asleep on the couch, a sudoku book open on his lap. Derek had his earphones on, but he wasn’t listening to anything. He was just staring at the sleeping alpha across from him, watching his nose twitch and fingers move. He looked so cute that Derek couldn’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>What if he messed everything up? He was so terrible to Spencer. But because of that, their relationship couldn’t get any worse if Derek confessed his feelings. They can only talk through it and then ignore it. Hiding it was killing Derek.</p><p> </p><p>They all packed up their things at the headquarters and Derek took longer than normal. Maybe he could catch Spencer once everyone left. The room was nearly silent, just Spencer working on his reports with his head down. Hotch left, eyeing Derek pointedly before closing the glass door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>They were finally alone. Derek took a deep breath and stood up. He made his way over to Spencer’s little office and leaned against the divider to put on the façade of some sort of nonchalance. “Hey, Reid? Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer blinked up in surprise at him before nodding. He set his pencil down next to his mug of coffee and turned to face Derek, giving him his full attention. He was chewing his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p><em>Oh shit</em>, Derek didn’t think this far ahead. What was he going to say? “So uh,” he coughed awkwardly. “I just…I’m sorry about the way I’ve been treating you since…since y’know.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay…I mean, it’s not,” Spencer sighed. “But I understand why you’re doing it. I’m sorry that that was too much for you and I…crossed a line.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no,” Derek sighed, shaking his head. “No, you didn’t cross a line. I…I liked it. Actually, that’s…that’s why…I’ve been acting weird.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments of silence, Spencer spoke up in confusion. “You…you liked it and that’s why you were upset?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek paused before nodding. “Yes. I know it doesn’t make sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does,” Spencer assured him. “You’ve been alone for so long and heats are the most emotionally heightened time of an omega and –“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not just biology,” Derek scoffed, slamming a hand down on the top of the divider.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but he stayed quiet. He was waiting for Derek to continue.</p><p> </p><p>Derek swallowed, looking down. “Listen, this isn’t about biology or medicine and it’s not…it’s not in textbooks. It’s just…it…” he met Spencer’s big brown eyes. They were curious and bright and his diamond shaped lips were pursed and there were little stress indentions between his eyebrows. Derek swallowed. “Listen, kid, I used to view myself as your big brother almost, like my job is to protect you, but then…I don’t know, it became more than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer tilted his head, fingers twitching. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek rolled his lips and looked around the bullpen, avoiding eye contact. The lights were halfway off and the sky outside twinkled with stars. He glanced back down at Spencer and was met with his puppy dog eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek,” Spencer murmured, standing up so they were the same height. He hesitated before reaching out to touch Derek’s hand, fiddling with his fingers. Derek glanced down at their entwined hands before looking up into his eyes again. “I like things to make sense and to be written out and I like to study things. I’m not good at emotions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me neither,” Derek chuckled nervously, licking his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer smiled softly, meeting his eyes. “I’m not good at emotions, and I’m not good at things that can’t be connected to science. But…but when I found out that you’re an omega, I realized…I realized that what I had been feeling wasn’t biological.”</p><p> </p><p>A million thoughts ran across Derek’s head and he frowned. “What you had been feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded, his Adam apple bobbing. “I…I’ve always had these feelings for you. I didn’t know what they were. They were confusing, so I tried to find an explanation. But when you told me that you’re an omega…I realized that what I was feeling wasn’t biological. I had these feelings for you before I knew…no one knew. I love <em>you</em>, not your biology.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek’s eyes widened in shock. “You love me?” he echoed in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded rapidly, his curls bouncing. “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed in relief, feeling his eyes sting with tears. “I love you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer grinned, bringing his hands up to cup his cheeks. He pressed a kiss to Derek’s lips and Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer’s slim waist, pulling him close. “I was so scared,” Spencer whispered against his lips, laughing softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Derek chuckled, pressing another kiss to his lips. “I think I made my feelings pretty clear.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer laughed out loud, throwing his head back. “By kicking me out after your heat and then ignoring me for two days?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek paused, biting his bottom lip. “When you put it that way…”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer chuckled fondly, shaking his head. He kissed Derek like a starved man, like he had been wandering the desert for days and he finally found an oasis. Like he needed his kiss to live. Hot, open-mouthed, insistent. “I was waiting for you to make a move before I said anything,” he whispered between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Derek murmured, pulling Spencer closer by his slim hips.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer slid his hands from Derek’s cheeks to the back of his neck, to pull him down for more kisses. “Because of your past – I thought you wouldn’t want me because I’m an alpha,” he stated breathily, his voice nearly silent.</p><p> </p><p>Derek leaned his forehead on Spencer’s and closed his eyes. “You’re not like most alphas,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer hummed, pressing another hot kiss to his lips. “You’re not like most omegas.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you how much I’m not like other omegas,” Derek grumbled, swiftly picking Spencer up and setting him on his desk. Spencer spread his legs to accommodate Derek’s bulk and to pull him closer. Derek pressed their chests together, threading his hands in Spencer’s soft curls to pull him close and kiss him hotly. Spencer ran his hands down Derek’s back to his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not going to fuck me in the office,” Spencer chuckled breathily, eyes closed.</p><p> </p><p>Derek felt a thrill go through him – he made Spencer curse. “Why not?” he mumbled, pressing kisses down the column of Spencer’s alabaster throat. He licked over his scent gland and Spencer shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“We gotta tell Hotch,” Spencer stuttered, back arching into him.</p><p> </p><p>Derek pulled away, eyebrows pulled together. “Don’t bring up our boss when I’m about to fuck you on your desk.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not gonna fuck me in my office,” Spencer gasped, scandalized.</p><p> </p><p>Derek growled, biting down on Spencer’s scent gland. Just enough to make it sting, but not enough to bond them. <em>That comes later</em>, Derek’s mind supplied. He groaned just thinking about it. “It’s my office too,” he mumbled, pushing Spencer down until he was laid out on the desk. He trailed kisses down Spencer’s throat to his chest, leaving marks in it’s wake.</p><p> </p><p>“This is an FBI building,” Spencer whispered, his voice shaky. Derek could tell he was slipping.</p><p> </p><p>“So? We’re FBI agents. Let’s be bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Derek,” Spencer whined. Derek kissed him into silence, licking into his mouth. Spencer ran his hands down Derek’s arms to his stomach, where he pushed his shirt up to explore his chest and abs. He arched into the older man, their clothed erections pushing together. He gasped in shock, his head falling back. “Okay, just this once.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek grinned against his lips. "I love you," he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer smiled, nipping at Derek's bottom lip. "I love you too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I think he’d look cute,” Derek heard Penelope’s voice before he could see her.</p><p> </p><p>He was on his way into work the day after they got back from the case. He woke up alone, with a post-it note and mug of coffee on the nightstand. The note read ‘sorry I left I had to work on the reports or hotch will kill me! Love you – boy wonder’. Derek had chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“The way we do it, anatomically there’s no way for either of us to get pregnant,” Derek then heard Reid’s analytical voice and the response piqued his attention. He sped up his steps until he reached Reid’s little office. The alpha was reclined in his chair, Penelope leaning against the divider, and JJ leaning against Spencer’s desk.</p><p> </p><p>“What are we talking about?” Derek asked in lieu of greeting. He placed his hands on Spencer’s shoulders from behind. The alpha glanced up at him, his eyes apologetic.</p><p> </p><p>“How cute you would look pregnant!” Penelope cooed, reaching over to pinch Derek’s cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nearly choked on his spit. “What? No, that’s not – no, just no,” he stuttered, shaking his head. “Not gonna happen. You told them?” the last question was directed at Reid, who just shrugged apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>“They knew as soon as I came in,” he murmured, blinking up at the omega. “We were going to tell Hotch later, so I figured it was okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, smiling at him softly. “Okay,” he murmured</p><p> </p><p>“Aww, why not?” Penelope teased. “Any baby that had Reid’s genius and your looks would take over the world.”</p><p> </p><p>“A baby genius womanizer,” JJ supplied, tilting her head.</p><p> </p><p>Derek shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Can we not talk about this? No one’s getting anyone pregnant. We’re not even officially mated yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish alphas could get pregnant,” Penelope supplied, looking pointedly at Spencer.</p><p> </p><p>“Some alphas can. There’s actually a case of an alpha – “</p><p> </p><p>“Shh,” Derek murmured, pressing a kiss to Spencer’s forehead. “We’re moving on. No one’s getting anyone pregnant at this moment in time, Pretty Boy,” he repeated. He carded his hand through Spencer’s shoulder-length hair.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope pouted. “Well congratulations anyway. I was gonna smack both of you if you didn’t fess up soon. You were both miserable and insufferable.”</p><p> </p><p>JJ nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I’m happy for you two.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should have a party!” Penelope gasped and JJ immediately nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh what are we celebrating?” Prentiss asked as she walked in, only catching the tail-end of what Garcia said. She stood next to JJ, leaning against her in a way that made Derek narrow his eyes suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Boy genius finally caught our womanizer,” Penelope grinned, ruffling Reid’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer grumbled, jerking away to fix his curls. Derek chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh you two finally made up? Good, everyone owes me $20,” Emily nodded. “Congratulations!”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean ‘finally’? Wait, what?” Derek sputtered.</p><p> </p><p>“You were betting on when we’d confess our feelings for each other?” Spencer gasped incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Duh,” Emily shrugged as JJ fished her wallet out. “You two have obviously been head over heels for each other for months and when you were fighting, we put in a pool when you’d make up. I said less than week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was Hotch in on this?” Spencer asked, his voice concerned.</p><p> </p><p>Penelope nodded. “Oh yeah. He bet ten days. I said two.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said two weeks,” JJ added. “Rossi said 3 months.”</p><p> </p><p>“Rossi too?” Derek gasped, overexaggerating his sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway!” Penelope interrupted. “My house – tonight at 6. We’ll force Rossi to cook and then get smashed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” JJ nodded while Emily said, “Perfect!”</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed. “We can’t get out of this, can we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope!” Penelope grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer chewed his bottom lip. “I don’t really feel like getting drunk on a Wednesday night – we have work to do tomorrow. What if he we get called out on a case? Or – “</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why we should get drunk!” Emily groaned.</p><p> </p><p>Derek wrapped his arms around Spencer’s shoulders, leaning forward to set his chin on the halo of Spencer’s curls. “I think we should do it. Be bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Celebrate before you two settle down and get married and have pups and become boring,” Penelope chuckled, ignoring Spencer when he stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p> </p><p>“When are you going to mate officially?” Emily asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“And can we watch?” Penelope smirked, taking a sip of her coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer sputtered, his face beet red. He covered his face with his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, pressing a kiss to the flustered alpha’s head. He purred, “Oh no, no one gets to see my alpha all spread out and gorgeous for me – “</p><p> </p><p>Spencer squealed in embarrassment, pushing Derek away. “Stop, stop, stop!”</p><p> </p><p>The team burst into laughter, only being interrupted by Hotch coming out of his office. “Morgan, Reid,” he snapped across the bullpen. The team exchanged wistful looks and dispersed, silently wishing them ‘good luck’.</p><p> </p><p>Morgan and Reid sheepishly travelled to Hotch’s office, like kicked puppies. Derek closed the door behind them and by the time he was turned around, Spencer was sitting nervously in front of Hotch’s desk and Hotch was sitting behind his desk. Derek sat next to Spencer and placed his hand on Spencer’s thigh to calm the alpha. Spencer smiled nervously over at him.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing to be worried about,” Hotch said like he could read Spencer’s mind. “I’m not going to fire or reassign either of you. You’re both valuable assets to this team and we can’t do what we do without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer let out a breath of air and pursed his lips. “But us being together makes the BAU a target,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch nodded. “It is possible that you both would be in more danger if an unsub wants to get to us. They could use you to tear this team apart. But that is something that we will handle if it arises. You are not going into the field together.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s completely responsible,” Derek nodded, eyes closing. He squeezed Spencer’s thigh in reassurance.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re going to take a few days off starting now,” Hotch said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer blanched. “You’re suspending us?” he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch shook his head. “No, I am not suspending you. I’m giving you a few days off,” he said pointedly, raising his eyebrows at Derek.</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, nodding in understanding. He glanced over to Spencer, who was sputtering, face red with panic. “You can’t suspend us – “</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, Reid, baby, calm down,” Derek murmured, squeezing his thigh. “He wants us to have some time alone to…mate and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer’s face went a different shade of red, a softer, less angry, and a more flushed, subdued pink when he realized what that meant. Hotch was giving them a honeymoon. “O-oh,” he mumbled sheepishly and looked down.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all?” Derek asked Hotch, smiling fondly at the blushing alpha. Hotch nodded and they both stood up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wait,” Hotch said, standing as well. “Congratulations.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bet that it was going to take us 10 days to make up?’ Reid smiled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Hotch nodded and Reid continued. “When did you know that we would end up together?”</p><p> </p><p>Hotch’s eyes softened in a way that Morgan had never seen before and he dare say he saw a little smile. “The moment I met you,” he blinked at Reid. “I knew you two would be perfect together.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer blushed even deeper. “Then why did you hire me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you’re brilliant. And we need you,” Hotch told him shortly.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer smiled mischievously, his eyes twinkling. “And you wanted to play matchmaker,” he stated, matter of fact.</p><p> </p><p>Hotch sat back down at his desk and opened up a file. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said curtly, glancing up at them.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Derek and Spencer stumbled into Derek’s apartment at well past 2 A.M., drunkenly pressing kisses to each other’s lips and running fingertips over any exposed skin they could find. Spencer had left his cardigan and tie at Garcia’s some time after his 3<sup>rd</sup> beer and Derek pulled off his belt and undid most of his shirt while they were in the cab on the way home.</p><p> </p><p>They laughed, stumbling over themselves as they tried to take off each other’s shoes and then giving up on the laces and opting to pull them off forcefully. “I haven’t had that much to drink in a while,” Derek laughed, pulling off his belt as they travelled to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer flopped down onto the bed, splaying his hands above his head. He stretched all the way out, his back arching off the bed slightly. He blinked up at him, head tilted to show his scent gland. A common action for omegas, but not alphas, a complete submission. Derek growled softly under his breath, biting his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“None of that, baby. I don’t want to mate you while we’re both drunk,” Derek groaned, pulled off his slacks.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer whined, straightening his spine. “But I want it,” he pouted, sitting up before standing. He got undressed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, baby, but I want it to be special,” Derek mumbled, wrapping his arms around Spencer’s waist. Spencer pouted out his bottom lip and turned to face Derek’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha hummed, pushing on Derek’s chest. He pulled off the larger man’s shirt and pushed him until he fell on the bed. The alpha straddled Derek’s hips, running his hands down the darker man’s chest. “Did you have enough to drink to let me do whatever I want with you?” he asked wistfully, his voice teetering on seductive.</p><p> </p><p>Derek smirked, running his palms up Spencer’s sides. He was warm, his skin soft and pale. Derek ran his fingers over his ribs where they were visible before moving to tweak his nipples.  “What do you have in mind, Babyboy?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer pursed his lips, leaning down to kiss Derek’s neck and chest. He nipped at his skin. “Wanna ride you,” he mumbled, tucking his face in Derek’s neck. He licked at the scent gland, making a shiver run down Derek’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yeah.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>last chapter! thank you to everyone who's read my works and left kudos/comments. i really enjoyed this story and im kind of thinking of making a sequel, so if that's something youre interested in, let me know!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, there’s something we haven’t talked about yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer glanced up from where he was making them both coffee. He was just wearing one of Derek’s shirts and boxers, the fabric of the shirt hanging down over his hands. 1 P.M. was way too late for either of them to be having their first cup of coffee, but the alcohol plus the late night plus their leave from the BAU had them waking up lazily around noon.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer hummed non-committal, stirring the sugar in the coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Your ruts,” Derek said, accepting the mug that Spencer handed him. It was one of his favorites – a pale beige mug with the U.S. Constitution written on it.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer swallowed nervously, shrugging. “I…I don’t have them,” he murmured, voice wavering.</p><p> </p><p>Derek narrowed his eyes, suspicious. “What do you mean? You don’t go through rut?” he asked, his voice accusing. He took a large gulp of his coffee, hoping that maybe it’d lessen the dull ache in his head.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer shook his head. “No, I…I missed that gene, I guess. It’s rare, about .8% of alphas don’t go through ruts. It’s a chemical imbalance, it’s…sometimes linked to schizophrenia,” he pursed his lips, taking a sip of his coffee in order to avoid talking anymore. But before Derek could react, he started up again. “It’s not as rare though, as omegas who don’t go into heat. That’s about .5%, but actually 22% of omegas aren’t able to get pregnant. So there’s no actual biological link between heats and the ability to –“</p><p> </p><p>“Kid,” Derek sighed, eyes closing. He rubbed his temples. “I love you, baby, I do. But if you don’t shut up, my head is going to explode and that won’t be a very pretty picture.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Spencer smirked, biting his bottom lip. “You had a lot to drink last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need a lot to drink to get drunk. Not my fault that you’re a light-weight. You had what? 5 light beers and couldn’t stand up straight,” Derek grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer rolled his eyes. “Based on your stature, your height and the circumference of your arms, waist, neck, and hips, you’re over 180 pounds, which would put your BMI at 23.7 and fat-muscle ratio – “</p><p> </p><p>“Shhhh,” Derek placed his finger in front of his lips. “Babyboy, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer blushed, nodding. “Of course, yes,” he murmured and took a sip of his coffee. “What do you wanna do today?”</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed, closing his eyes. Spencer wasn’t known for his ability to hold his tongue. “Nothing. We have the day off.”</p><p> </p><p>“How long did Hotch say we have off?”</p><p> </p><p>“It depends,” Derek mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“When do you want to…” Spencer raised his eyebrows, a light blush lifting on his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Derek bit his bottom lip. “When I’m not hungover,” he chuckled, and Spencer nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too, yeah,” he mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Derek observed him, the way his fingers twitched and his blinking sped up. “What are you nervous about? Mating?”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded and blinked up at him.  “I mean…you do know that in order to complete the bond, I have to…I have to uh…”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to knot me,” Derek raised his eyebrows, bored. His tone was crude and made Spencer flinch.</p><p> </p><p>“I – yeah, and are you – will you, uh, okay?” Spencer stuttered out.</p><p> </p><p>Derek swallowed, glancing away. “I’m trying not to think about it.” Spencer nodded in understanding and glanced away. “But I trust you. You won’t hurt me.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded. “I won’t, I promise. And if you ever want to stop,-“</p><p> </p><p>“- you can trust me to say so,” Derek nodded. “We’ll be mates. We can trust each other.”</p><p> </p><p>After a few moments, Spencer nodded. “Y-yeah of course. And we have a lot more to talk about.”</p><p> </p><p>“About?”</p><p> </p><p>“About our living situation, about our job situation, about our future,” Spencer rambled off. Derek sighed, realizing that he wasn’t going to get a moment of peace.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to move in here,” Derek said. “I thought that was obvious. You’re never home and, dare I say, you have more books here than you do there.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer bit his bottom lip. “Yeah, I figured too, but I thought we’d talk about it. I would like to move in officially before we mate…and stuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded. “We can do that. And about our jobs – we’ll go back to normal. We work together, we play together. We just don’t go into the field together.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Spencer sighed. “What if something bad happens? Like…Tobias Hankel, or like when you got arrested, or – I can’t – we can’t be objective and –“</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, baby,” Derek sighed, getting up. He walked over to the alpha and pulled him into his chest. He was shaking. Derek ran his hand through Spencer’s hair and cupped the back of his neck. “Our job is dangerous. I can’t tell you that it isn’t. But there’s no way for us to know what’s going to happen. We can just take everything in stride.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer took a deep, shaking breath. “I love you,” he mumbled. “I don’t want to see you get hurt. I don’t – I don’t know what I’d do.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek closed his eyes, rubbing Spencer’s back. “I love you, babyboy, and I’ll do anything to protect you.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer chuckled, pulling away. “That’s one of the reasons I’m worried. You have a tendency to…run into burning buildings and drive ambulances with bombs in the back,” he exacerbated.</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed, kissing his head. “You’re worried I’m going to do something stupid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I know you’re going to do something stupid,” Spencer nodded, making Derek chuckle. “I’m just worried that it will get you killed.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek frowned, running his hands down to Spencer’s hips. “I can’t tell you that I won’t try everything in my power to catch the guys we go after.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m not asking you not to. I’m just asking you to know that there’s someone for you to come home to now who loves you,” Spencer murmured, his lips pursed. “I just…”</p><p> </p><p>Derek smiled softly. “You want me to be careful.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded hesitantly. “Yes, please,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Derek kissed him softly, nodding. “I will try. I can’t promise anything, but neither can you. You’re the idiot who locked yourself in a house full of anthrax and ran into an abandoned barn without backup.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer narrowed his eyes with a scoff. “I had to! In order to find the unsub, I –”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh, I know, I know,” Derek chuckled, running his fingers through Spencer’s hair. He cupped both his cheeks. “I just mean that our jobs are dangerous. And we have to do things that we wouldn’t normally do, so we can’t promise to each other that we’ll be okay.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes. He closed his eyes. “You’re right,” he mumbled and nodded. He nuzzled into Derek’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“We should have a quiet day off,” Derek murmured, running his hands up Spencer’s back. Spencer hummed, smiling against his skin.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>Derek’s quiet day off turned into a moving day with lots of coffee, pizza and Star Trek ramblings. Spencer coaxed Derek to help him pack up his apartment and transport everything in his truck. Derek would do anything for his puppy-dog eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Long after dark, Derek was laying in bed surrounded by Spencer’s boxes of books, magazine articles and newspaper clippings. Spencer’s apartment looked like a nightmare hoarders’ nest, with random articles that had obscure connections to historical events or people. Derek had to go through everything with him and convince him to throw shit that he didn’t need out. They were both exhausted. The alpha was nuzzled into his side. An empty pizza box was sitting on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>They were both off their suppressants, so their smells lingered around the entire apartment, tangling together and creating a new scent. The scent of a couple.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer hummed, stretching out. He kissed Derek’s neck. “Thank you for helping me,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Derek closed his eyes. “We should probably shower.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer nodded. “Yeah,” he mumbled, but made no attempt to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>Derek laughed softly and got up. “I’ll go first.”</p><p> </p><p>Once they had both showered, Spencer toweled himself off in the bathroom. He was humming softly to himself, drying off his hair. He pulled on a pair of boxers and figured he’d steal a t-shirt from Derek’s drawer. He slunk out of the bathroom with the plan to do just that, but he was quickly distracted by something. By someone.</p><p> </p><p>Derek was spread out on the bed, completely naked. His skin was still damp from the shower and his eyes glittered with mischief and love. His back arched off the bed slightly and he raised his chin, baring his neck submissively to Spencer.</p><p> </p><p>The alpha felt an involuntary growl vibrate in his chest. “Oh, baby,” he mumbled, and he walked over, leaning one knee on the bed next to the omega to hoist himself up. “Yeah?” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Derek murmured. He watched every movement that Spencer made like a hawk, but he stayed in his languid position.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer leaned down, tucking his face in Derek’s neck to scent him. He smelled glorious, sweet and supple, almost like he was in heat. But it was too soon for that – he was just turned on. “Can I touch you…?” Spencer murmured, dying to run his hands all over this man. He was already half-hard, his mouth-watering with need. Derek’s smell made his head fuzzy.</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, his voice deep and raspy. “It’d be a shame if you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>The alpha rolled his eyes. He ran his hands up Derek’s sides, skimming across his chest and shoulders and then up his arms. Derek raised his arms above his head, his eyes fluttering closed. Spencer ran his hands up his biceps, elbows, triceps, wrists, then palms. He laced their fingers together and pressed them on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you,” he murmured, swooping down to kiss Derek’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Derek hummed, mumbling his shared response. He wrapped his legs around Spencer’s waist and leaned his head back submissively. Spencer released his hands and let his fingertips ghost down Derek’s torso to his hips. “Can I?” he murmured clearly, and Derek nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer dipped his fingers between the omegas leg, pausing when the man stiffened. “It’s okay, it’s okay. Just tell me if you want me to stop,” he murmured. Derek nodded, swallowing. He closed his eyes. Spencer rubbed little circles on Derek’s inner thigh with his thumb, using his other hand to work his cock to hardness. “This’ll hurt,” he said softly. “I’ve never done this before.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek chuckled, blinking up at him. He was dazed with pleasure, his breathing speeding up. “You sure are selling this, Babyboy,” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer rolled his eyes. “I just want you to know all the facts,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, sighing in pleasure when Spencer ran his thumb over the head of his cock. “I know,” he whispered. “And I trust you.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer kissed his lips softly, dipping his fingers down in the annex between Derek’s thighs. He was surprised to find his fingers touching slickness of his skin. “You…are you wet?” he whispered in awe, eyebrows raised.</p><p> </p><p>Derek ducked his head, blinking at the alpha. “I…yeah,” he mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that was only for when omegas went into heat,” Spencer told him. “But…wait, you didn’t get wet when you were in heat.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek sighed, leaning his head back. “I…this isn’t really sexy,” he chuckled, eyes closing. “I wasn’t…I wasn’t even fully comfortable when I was heat – I was battling my body and instincts, but now…”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer smiled softly, blinking. “You trust me enough to actually…” At Derek’s nod, Spencer dipped down to kiss him, firm and full of love.</p><p> </p><p>When the alpha finally breached the omega, it felt like heaven. Derek arched up into him, his body slightly stiff with stress. Spencer shushed him quietly, running his hands down Derek’s sides. “It’s okay, I’ve got you. If you want me to stop, just tell me,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, biting his bottom lip. “O-okay, just…go slow,” he whispered. “I trust you.” When Spencer tried to go deeper, Derek tensed again, letting out a shaky breath. “C-can you distract me? I just – “</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Spencer reassured him, nodding. “I can – I can…” he dipped down, kissing him softly. “It will hurt before it gets better, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Derek nodded, but, of course, he already knew that. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, letting his hips press back against Spencer’s pelvis. “There you go,” Spencer murmured, pressing forward until he was bottomed out.</p><p> </p><p>He paused, letting Derek adjust. He tucked his face into Derek’s neck, breathing in his calming scent to hopefully calm his racing heart. He had never taken an omega, nevertheless an omega who hadn’t been breached that way in over 20 years. No matter how much he wanted to drill forward, take his omega hard and deep, make his limbs tremble with pleasure, he couldn’t. He had to go slow and wait for Derek’s command. Even though Derek was the omega, he was in charge. He was always in charge.</p><p> </p><p>“You can move now,” Derek muttered. He was quivering.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer kissed him softly and ran his hands up Derek’s arms to his palms. He held them against the bed, lacing their fingers together. He started to move his hips, moving back marginally before snapping forward. After a few tries, he started to build a rhythm and Derek’s grimace calmed until he was letting out small, pleasured noises. He pressed his hips back against Spencer’s, gasping at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before Spencer felt his knot begin to swell and he groaned, the pleasure a knot at his spine. He reached between them, taking Derek’s flesh in his hand. The omega couldn’t release from being fucked alone.</p><p> </p><p>Derek gasped, arching his back when that one spot was hit inside him that had him seeing stars. He leaned his head all the way back, submitting completely to the man on top of him. Spencer gasped softly and nudged against his scent gland, which was swollen with anticipation. He licked over the damp skin, tasting salt and coffee and <em>Derek.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Derek begged, eyes closed. “Mate me, Alpha, please. Mate me.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer groaned, thrusting into him a few more times. The pleasure built and built until it hit a crescrendo and he was tipped over the edge, pressing his knot into the omega in release. Derek moaned, back arching slightly off the bed. He spilled into Spencer’s hand just as the alpha’s teeth pierced his skin.</p><p> </p><p>A blinding pleasure overtook both their bodies and their minds went white. Spencer pulled away from his bite mark, licking over the open wound to seal it. He pulled away and tilted his chin up, exposing his scent gland. Derek leaned forward, sinking his teeth onto the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Spencer gasped, grinding his hips into Derek’s involuntarily. Blood rushed in both their ears and their heartbeats synchronized. A thumping beat reverberated in both their throats and when Derek pulled away, licked, and sealed, then it was done. They were connected.</p><p> </p><p>Derek purred, his throat vibrating happily. Spencer smiled, purring in turn with him. “I love you, my omega,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, my alpha,” Derek muttered, cupping both his cheeks. He smiled softly. “I never thought I’d say that.”</p><p> </p><p>Spencer smiled, swooping down to kiss his lips softly. “I’m glad you are,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>His hair fell over his shoulders, framing his angular face and Derek gazed up at this beautiful man, his alpha. “Me too," he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>